Secret
by Ulhoa
Summary: Uma fic cheia de sentimentos confusos e intensos.
1. Variações

"_I found a friend or should I say a foe, said just a few things you should know. We don't want you to see we come and we go. __Here today, gone tomorrow"_

Primeiro passo: Abrir os olhos.

Não foi difícil, afinal os raios do sol que entravam pela janela, estavam agora em meu rosto. E queimava. O incomodo foi bastante grande para não me deixar dormir mais um pouco. E como eu queria dormir mais um pouco. Na noite anterior tinha ficado acordada até tarde, revisando as matérias e deixando as tarefas de casa em dia, afinal eu precisava manter minha vida dupla em total harmonia. E essas duas vidas consistiam em ajudar Harry Potter com todos os seus problemas mais Voldemort e ainda ficar no posto de aluna mais brilhante de toda Hogwarts. E no sexto ano, isso se acentuava ainda mais.

Nada fácil, e até Hermione Granger se cansava às vezes. Por isso queria ficar em minha cama dormindo mais um pouco, pena que isso não me foi concedido.

Devia ser pouco mais de oito horas da manhã e ainda tinha algumas garotas dormindo. Ergui um pouco meu corpo de modo que ficasse sentada na cama, olhando para fora da janela. Estava um belo dia ensolarado, e razoavelmente quente. Talvez fosse o último dia assim, até entrarmos no inverno. E eu gostava do inverno. Não tanto quanto da primavera, mas o inverno era uma boa época do ano. Ninguém ficava soado e desesperadamente cansado com o calor. Sorri para o céu azulado e retirei o lençol, colocando as pernas pra fora da cama. Me espreguicei, bocejei, esfreguei um pouco os olhos e finalmente coloquei os pés no chão, que estava bem frio. Apesar do sol, o interior de pedras do castelo continuava frio, mas bem agradável. Cheia de preguiça, caminhei lentamente para o banheiro. Me demorei mais que o norma por conta do sono, mas finalmente sai. Peguei em minha mala uma calça jeans, um suéter roxo e uma camisa branca, para trocar a camisola que eu estava vestindo.

Terminada a ação, me olhei no espelho e estava com cara de sono e o cabelo bagunçado. Mas com essa juba eu poderia me entender com um simples toque de varinha. E foi o que fiz. Em menos de um minuto, meu cabelo estava baixo (na medida do possível), com os cachos mais definidos e uma presilha do lado direito, contrária a direção de minha franja. Suspirei e finalmente sai do dormitório feminino e pela primeira ou segunda vez, em minha vida em Hogwarts, eu não queria ver um livro e um pedaço de pergaminho. Meu cansaço mental havia chegado ao limite e eu precisava tomar um ar, fora das dependências daquele castelo de pedra. Sai calmamente da sala comunal, atravessando o quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Desci as escadarias e passei em frente ao Salão Principal. O café já havia sido posto e alguns poucos alunos estavam sentados, comendo e conversando alegremente. Parecia que o dia ensolarado deixara todos ali de bom humor. Não estava com fome, então passei direto, sem entrar no grande Salão. Harry e Rony não estavam ali. "Ou estão dormindo ou treinando no campo de quadribol", pensei. Rumei para a porta de saída que dava para os jardins da escola. Surpreendi-me com o grande número de alunos presentes ali, incluindo Gina. A ruiva estava numa espécie de brincadeira de pega-pega com Dino. Quando ele a alcançava, lhe dava um beijo e a garota escapava de novo. Parecia ser divertido, eu ri com a cena e Gina me viu. Acenou com um sorriso amigável e eu retribui sem me aproximar. Não queria atrapalhar os dois, então segui pelo caminho contrário. Muitos rostos conhecidos, mas não parei pra falar com nenhum, afinal estava procurando Harry ou Rony ou os dois. Então fui ao campo de quadribol, atravessando toda aquela parte gramada para chegar ao local.

Quadribol não me encantava. Não via tanta graça naquele esporte, apesar de comemorar quando a Grifinória ganhava, principalmente quando ganhava da Sonserina. Aliás, qualquer coisa onde Grifinória superava Sonserina, era comemorada. A rivalidade entre as casas era grande, e ficou mais acentuada com a briga pessoal de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Alguns até consideravam isso uma atração a parte. Eu particularmente me irritava com o jeito prepotente daquele idiota sonserino. Sempre que eu me intrometo em uma briga dele com Harry e Rony, aquele idiota vem me xingar.

Enfim, cheguei ao campo e lá estava Rony treinando, e Harry supervisionando. Iriam ter testes para goleiro da Grifinória e Rony queria tentar. Eu até que dei força, mas não fui ver os treinos que ele estava fazendo. Esse seria o primeiro, na verdade, então fui para um lugar bom na arquibancada e sentei, observando. Harry logo me viu e acenou com um belo sorriso que claro, eu retribui, então ele veio voando até onde eu estava, enquanto Rony continuava concentrado defendendo as goles lançadas por Angelina.

- Oi Mione! – Falou Harry descendo da vassoura e se sentando do meu lado.

- Caíram da cama, foi? – Falei divertida, olhando pra cara de cansado dele.

- É... Rony não me deixou dormir, querendo que eu supervisionasse o treino dele

- Ele ta mesmo empolgado com isso de ser o goleiro do time né? – Perguntei, olhando para Rony que não pareceu perceber a ausência de Harry.

- Pois é... Espero que ele vá bem nos testes. Ia melhorar mesmo a auto-estima dele. – Respondeu Harry também olhando para Rony

- Sim... Acho que ele não percebeu que eu estou aqui... – Falei, levantando-me e limpando a minha calça da poeira que estava ali.

- Acho que não... – Falou Harry meio indeciso.

- Então eu me vou. Não gosto de quadribol, você sabe – Respondi rápido ao perceber a cara que ele fez quando se levantou.

- Tudo bem... – Ele montou na vassoura de novo e se afastou um pouco – Te vejo mais tarde então.

- Claro... E ah! Harry, não diga que eu estive aqui... Ele vai ficar me perguntando por que não fiquei até o final – Pedi e sabia que ele ia me entender, afinal nós dois conhecíamos muito bem nosso amigo.

- Pode deixar – E dando uma piscadela, saiu voando, voltando a sua posição inicial. Sorri e sai do campo.

Andando distraída pelos arredores do castelo, pensando se iria esperar o almoço ou iria finalmente pegar um livro para ler, senti alguém colidindo comigo no meu lado esquerdo, muito rapidamente. O impacto me fez cambalear para o lado oposto, quase caindo no chão. Sem pensar, virei para trás a fim de identificar o corpo que quase havia me atropelado, foi quando me dei conta de um par de olhos, azul acinzentado parecendo assustados, me encarando. Pisquei duas vezes e percebi de quem se tratava. Claro que não poderia ter sido outro ser desprezível a fazer isso. Draco Malfoy. E eu já sabia o que viria a seguir. Ou pelo menos pensava que sabia.

- Não olha por onde anda Granger? – Perguntou ele com aquela voz arrastada. Na verdade mais arrastada que o normal, eu diria. Uma voz cansada.

- O que? Você que esbarrou em mim, Malfoy! – Respondi com um leve tom de irritação, afinal, era só olhar ao redor pra perceber que havia espaço suficiente para duas pessoas andarem sem ao menos pensar em encontrar uma a outra. É claro que ele fizera de propósito. E ele me encarou mais uma vez, apertando aqueles olhos frios a fim de olhar nos meus. Desviei levemente o olhar até achar um ponto menos angustiante para ver. Foi então que vi uma das mangas dele erguida, mas claro que isso não passou despercebido por ele. Em questão de segundos, Malfoy abaixou a manga, parecendo muito preocupado de eu ter visto alguma coisa ali. Mas afinal, era pra eu ter visto alguma coisa?

- Que seja... – Finalizou ele, me dando as costas e seguindo seu caminho. Parei para analisar o que acabou de acontecer. Não tinha as principais palavras que ele usualmente usava sempre que se dirigia a mim: sangue-ruim e sou superior. Franzi o cenho e, sem pensar no que tava fazendo, corri até ele.

- Hey! – Gritei.

Ele parou.

Eu parei.

Ele se virou.

Eu pisquei.

- Que diabo, o que foi Granger? – Perguntou irritado e eu imaginei se estaria atrapalhando ele a fazer algo muito importante. Se estivesse não seria tão ruim, afinal atrapalhar Malfoy era algo muito interessante para meu ego. Mas ainda intrigada, perguntei.

- Só isso? – Ele pareceu surpreso. Eu também estava. Por Merlin o que eu estava fazendo? Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, me analisando como se eu estivesse louca.

- "Que seja"... Você não me ofendeu, não me xingou, não disse que era superior, pela primeira vez na vida! – Assim estava parecendo que eu estava suplicando para ele fazer isso. Claro que ele não deixaria passar.

- Não sabia que precisava tanto da minha atenção assim – Seu rosto parecia mais vivo do que estivera nos últimos minutos. Um sorriso cínico apareceu na sua boca e eu fiquei rubra. De raiva, claro.

- Não preciso! – Falei fechando a expressão e cruzando os braços. Ele olhou para os lados e se aproximou. Eu dei um passo para trás. Ele me alcançou, me segurou pelo ombro, e por uma fração de segundos que eu não consegui reagir, ele aproximou seu rosto do meu e desviou sua boca para meu ouvido. Eu arrepiei.

- _Então seja uma boa garota e vai embora – _Me soltou de repente, e sem olhar, deu as costas e saiu. Dessa vez eu não o segui.

Já era hora do almoço e meu estômago fez o favor de me avisar. Passei pela enorme porta que dava acesso ao castelo, indo direto para o Salão Principal, onde muitos já se serviam da deliciosa comida preparada por elfos domésticos 'quase' escravizados. Minha vontade ao pensar nisso era de não comer, mas a fome me venceu. Suspirei e fui caminhando para a mesa da Grifinória e logo encontrei Harry e Rony conversando animadamente com Gina sobre o teste de goleiro.

- Olá – Cumprimentei, me sentando ao lado de Harry, ficando de frente para Gina.

- Oi Mione! – Falou Gina. Harry me cumprimentou com um sorriso. Rony não foi tão educado.

- Você deveria ter me visto no treino de hoje! Eu fui fantástico! – Vibrava ele, como se tivesse passado no teste.

- Ah, legal Rony... – Disse distraída me servindo de um pouco de batata assada que estava na minha frente.

- Eu vou passar! – Falou meu amigo ruivo, mais pra ele do que pro resto presente na mesa. Eu virei os olhos e sorri.

- Todo mundo vai te ver no dia to teste, Rony – Gina parecia estar zombando do irmão, porque Rony ficou pálido e toda sua autoconfiança havia ido para o espaço. Vi Harry girando os olhos e Rony balbuciou algo que eu não entendi. Foi quando me desliguei da conversa e resolvi me concentrar na comida. Brinquei um pouco com o garfo e olhei para frente, onde estava a mesa da Sonserina. Alguns conversavam animadamente, principalmente o grupinho asqueroso, do Malfoy. Mas tinha algo estranho ali... Talvez fosse o fato de Pansy estar menos estridente, talvez fosse a ausência de Malfoy à mesa. Pensando bem, ele podia estar aprontando alguma. Foi então que me lembrei do braço que ele fez questão de esconder de mim. Larguei o garfo no prato com um estalo.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Harry, olhando pra mim de um jeito estranho.

- Hã? Ah nada, é só que... – Me levantei rápido, fazendo Harry se assustar – Esqueci que tenho que pegar um livro na biblioteca.

Sem esperar réplicas, sai dali a passos largos. Não que eu achasse que Harry estava totalmente errado quando dizia que Malfoy poderia ter se tornado um deles, mas uma parte de mim – _que não era a da razão_ – ainda achava que isso não tinha acontecido. Mas hoje, aquele loiro idiota se assustou com a simples menção do meu olhar recair sobre seu braço e isso realmente foi estranho. Se ele tivesse se tornado um Comensal, eu iria descobrir. Ah, iria!

Deixando apenas meus pés me guiarem, fui parar no terceiro andar. Não era exatamente o lugar que eu queria ter chegado, mas de qualquer forma, minutos depois, agradeci por estar ali. Antes de virar o para o corredor da Sala Precisa, escutei vozes. Vozes conhecidas e masculinas. Pareciam sussurros, Me escondi e espiei pra ver quem era. Pra minha surpresa era o Professor Snape com Malfoy e não parecia uma conversa tão amigável.

- Não seja ridículo – Falou o professor, encostando Malfoy na parede. Assustei com o gesto.

- Eu já disse, não preciso da sua ajuda. Posso fazer sozinho! – Malfoy parecia obsesso com aquilo. Eu não estava entendo muita coisa.

- Eu prometi te ajudar... – Começou o mais velho até ser interrompido pelo loiro.

- Não me interessa o que prometeu ou não! – Malfoy se soltou de Snape e esse por sua vez, se virou para o lado contrário e falou muito categórico e furioso.

- Que ele tenha misericórdia de você então. Mas não vou deixá-lo morrer por uma teimosia idiota. – Draco se virou e abaixou a cabeça, enquanto o Professor ia se afastando. Eu segurei a respiração e me coloquei a mostra no final do corredor. Draco Malfoy me viu.


	2. Dúvidas

"_Hold me now, my frozen heart. Kiss my lips and maybe you can take to your world for now._

_I can't be alone right now. Will you hold me now? Hold me now, my frozen heart. Please, make it all go away."_

Senti meu coração parar. Senti minha respiração ficar acelerada. Senti minha unha perfurar a palma da minha mão. Tudo isso em reação ao olhar que Draco Malfoy me lançou no momento em que me viu parada no final do corredor, diante dele. Ele paralisou de susto, talvez, mas em seguida veio em minha direção. Não consegui me mover, por Merlin, eu precisava me mover. Necessitava ir à direção oposta, mas nada disso foi feito. Minhas pernas estavam presas naquele chão.

Foram os segundos mais demorados da minha vida, até ele me alcançar. Fechei os olhos, com medo de que ele me atacasse. Nem a varinha consegui pegar... Que espécie de bruxa sou eu que no momento de perigo não consegue pegar nem a própria varinha?

Esperei, mas o ataque não veio. Não o ataque pela varinha. A única coisa que senti foram as mãos dele sobre meus ombros, me empurrando até que minhas costas encostassem na parede fria daquele corredor. Soltei um grito, que foi abafado pela mão direita dele.

Abri meus olhos e logo consegui ver os dele... Estavam mais acinzentados do que nunca, sua pupila totalmente comprimida e um ar ameaçador o acompanhava. Senti que os meus transbordavam um medo que eu não entendi de onde vinha. Ele me encarou por mais alguns segundos ate retirar a mão direita de minha boca. Soltei o ar de uma só vez.

- O que você escutou? – Perguntou-me parecendo preocupado, ainda me segurando pelo ombro.

- Nada... – Menti, desviando o olhar para um ponto qualquer, atrás de sua cabeça.

- MENTIRA! – Ele gritou e me soltou, dando alguns passos pra trás. Eu me assustei, mas não corri, apenas o encarei. Seus cabelos, sempre muito bem penteados, agora soltavam algumas mechas que caíam sobre seu rosto. Observei os movimentos de abrir e fechar a mão, que ele estava fazendo com a esquerda, enquanto com a direita, passava a mão pelo rosto.

- Fala logo, Granger...

- Eu já disse... Eu não... – Mas não tive tempo pra completar a frase porque ele veio em minha direção, encostando-me novamente na parede. Apoiou sua testa na minha e voltou a me cortar com aquele olhar... Mas dessa vez estava diferente, pareciam _implorar _por algo.

- Eu preciso saber... _Por favor – _Aquele "por favor" saiu quase inaudível, mas eu escutei! Quer dizer, quantas vezes na vida eu poderia ouvir um "por favor" vindo daquele loiro? Não consegui negar, e ele parecia tão... Desesperado por respostas.

- Ouvi Snape dizendo que havia prometido lhe proteger... – Respondi rapidamente. Minha voz saiu rouca e falha. Estava acabando com a chance de descobrir qualquer coisa com o pouco de informação que eu havia tido, minutos atrás. Mas não parei por algum motivo – que eu não estava sabendo qual era –

Draco suspirou e me encarou sabendo que eu havia escutado tudo a partir desse ponto, o que me poupou tempo. Eu o vi fechar os olhos e ir se afastando, me dando espaço para respirar. A tensão daquele momento estava nítida e eu esperei para ver qual seria seu próximo passo.

- Pode... Ir. – Ele se afastou indo em direção a Sala Precisa. Eu não pedi explicações, a pergunta era se eu iria me arrepender disso depois.

Como previsto, o dia seguinte amanheceu frio e branco. Flocos de neve caíram a noite inteira, deixando o visual dos arredores do castelo com uma cor quase uniforme e o meu humor um pouco melhor. O café da manhã foi tranqüilo visto de fora, mas em minha mente estava acontecendo um conflito grave. Estava quase certa de que Malfoy tinha se tornado um Comensal e Harry precisava saber... No entanto, algo naquele encontro com Malfoy me fazia pensar duas vezes.

Claro que Harry sendo meu amigo, teria prioridade nessa história, então antes que eu mudasse de idéia, resolvi contar-lhe quando estivéssemos a caminho da aula de Poções.

- Harry, preciso contar-lhe algo... – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto caminhávamos com Rony e Gina. Senti um olhar cair sobre mim, que provavelmente era de Rony. Harry me encarou.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou parecendo preocupado. Abri a boca para responder quando ouvi uma voz arrastada me chamando. Arrepiei. Automaticamente me virei e constatei quem era o dono daquela voz. Malfoy estava parado atrás do nosso grupo, sozinho e com uma expressão séria.

- Malfoy? – Perguntou Rony parecendo espantado com a repentina aparição do sonserino. Eu também estava... O que ele queria?

- Meu assunto não é com você, pobretão... – Há, as respostas dele nunca mudam.

- Ora, seu... – Gina começou, mas também não pode terminar o que ia dizer

- MUITO menos com a Weasley fêmea... Granger, da pra mandar seus amiguinhos pastarem e me acompanhar? – Fiquei me perguntando se ele adivinhou que eu iria contar a Harry sobre ele.

- Eu não sou tão educada quanto você, Malfoy – O olhei feio, e ele me encarou mais uma vez.

- Okay, sangue-ruim... Não os mande pastar, mas venha comigo! – Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas ficando um ar irritantemente superior.

- O que te faz pensar que a Mione vai com você? – Perguntou Harry se adiantando em direção do loiro, que simplesmente o ignorou.

- Granger, não me faça perder a paciência... Controle o Potter, venha comigo e vai conseguir o que quer. – Muito bem, minha vez de levantar a sobrancelha. Certamente agora estávamos falando a mesma língua.

- Harry! – Segurei meu amigo pelo braço – Vai pra aula... Não se preocupe, eu sei me cuidar.

Rony me olhou incrédulo. Gina estava desconfiada e Harry relutante, mas eu fui firme. Certamente iria ter a confirmação de Malfoy. E claro que meus amigos iriam ficar sabendo. Vi um sorriso cínico se formar nos lábios de Draco, mas estava diferente, um pouco hesitante.

Draco Malfoy virou as costas e eu o segui, deixando meus amigos para trás e aquilo estava me incomodando. A sensação era de estar os abandonando para seguir com o inimigo, por conta própria. De certa forma era isso, mas o abandono não seria pra sempre. Pelo menos era esse o meu plano.

A caminhada foi lenta e silenciosa. Era estranho caminhar com Malfoy por ali. Todos olhavam e pareciam que estavam reprovando aquilo... Ou talvez isso viesse de mim. De qualquer forma, aquilo me incomodava. Eu não prestei atenção no caminho que estávamos seguindo, afinal o céu estava bem mais interessante. Tão interessantes que não percebi quando ele parou abruptamente. Como eu estava atrás, mais para a esquerda, passei direto e só parei quando senti um par de mãos me segurando pela cintura. Olhei para o chão e vi o Lago Negro congelado. Teria sido um belo escorregão se Draco Malfoy não tivesse me impedido.

- Aonde vai, Granger? – Me perguntou, segurando visivelmente um riso.

Eu me virei, suspirei e soltei um 'obrigada' timidamente enquanto ajeitava meu cachecol, querendo evitar a qualquer custo alguma provável piadinha que viria da parte dele.

- E então? – Perguntei ansiosa para acabar logo com aquilo, e quem sabe conseguir chegar a tempo para a aula, já que faltavam ainda vinte minutos.

Ele apenas voltou sua atenção para o lago, com uma expressão séria e cansada. Parecia querer encontrar as palavras e enquanto isso eu o mirava. De certa forma, desprezando o ser desprezível que ele era desde que o conhecia, quando entramos em Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy era bonito. Muito bonito, aliás. E merecia a fama de ser o garoto mais desejado por ali. Claro que eu não iria admitir isso publicamente, muito menos na frente dele, mas era verdade. Tinha um rosto fino, um nariz bem feito, um cabelo sedoso e platinado de dar inveja a qualquer garota e os olhos pareciam pedras preciosas, mas ao contrário dos de Harry que eram verdes, calorosos e acolhedores, os de Malfoy eram de um acinzentado impressionantemente frio, quase um penhasco, te levando a cair dele. Enfim, o conjunto do rosto era perfeito e eu não queria imaginar como seria _todo _o conjunto de Draco Malfoy_._

- Eu sei que você é esperta o suficiente pra já estar sabendo a verdade, Granger – Ele me disse, fazendo-me despertar dos meus devaneios sobre ele.

- Você se tornou um deles... Um Comensal da Morte. – Falei para ele, e minha fala saiu mais engasgada e difícil, do que imaginei. E sem perceber, segurei a respiração, quando ele me olhou de lado por alguns segundos antes de voltar sua atenção para o Lago.

- Sim... Como imaginei você já sabia. – Ele suspirou pesadamente – E naquela hora iria contar ao Potter sobre o que descobriu e o que ouviu naquele dia.

Ele colocou as duas mãos nos bolsos da calça, lhe dando um respeitoso. Eu esfreguei minhas mãos uma na outra, para esquentar um pouco mais, porque meus dedos congelavam mesmo com as luvas.

- Harry é o mais interessado nisso, Malfoy... E eu sou amiga dele, se sei de algo assim, é quase meu dever contar-lhe – Respondi e meu coração deu um salto, batendo contra meu peito. Observei à fumaça que saía do meu nariz quando respirava, por conta do frio. Isso me fazia desviar a atenção dos meus olhos, de Malfoy.

- Estou em suas mãos agora, Sangue-Ruim? – Me perguntou com um riso bem nervoso. Eu não o respondi. – Se você contar, Potter tentará me impedir.

- Impedir de que? – Perguntei, tentando parecer inocente. Ele não aceitou essa minha inocência aparente.

- Ora, Granger! Poder ser uma sangue-ruim, mas é muito inteligente, e eu tenho que admitir isso. Não precisa se fazer de boba, porque eu sei que você sabe que eu estou fazendo algo.

Suspirei pesadamente, e o frio pareceu me cortar por dentro. Continuei sem responder, dando a entender que estava concordando com ele. Aquela conversa estava saindo bem mais difícil do que imaginou que seria.

- Se Potter me impedir... Se eu não terminar o que estou fazendo... – Agora ele parecia bem perturbado. – Eu não posso me dar o luxo de não terminar, Granger.

- Por quê? – Perguntei e de certa forma, temi a resposta.

- Por que... Porque simplesmente não posso! – Exclamou ele se virando pra mim e engolindo com dificuldade a saliva. Ele realmente parecia desesperado.

- Eu não posso esconder isso de Harry... Eu não sei o que você está fazendo... Se estiver aprontando alguma pra ele, eu... Eu não vou correr o risco de trair meu amigo, Malfoy! – Falei com firmeza, tentando me controlar para não chorar. Por Merlin! Porque estava com vontade de chorar? Afinal, não era como se eu estivesse tendo de escolher entre guardar um segredo de Rony ou contar para Harry. Malfoy não era nada pra mim, nada pra justificar essa dor no peito de vê-lo desesperado daquela forma. Eu o desprezava. Pelo menos tinha _quase_ certeza disso.

Ele me encarou com temor. Sua respiração estava instável e seu peito arfava de uma maneira assustadora. Parecia que estava se amaldiçoando por ter me deixado saber da verdade. Levou as mãos ao rosto e se afastou de mim, tendo reações alteradas. Uma hora passava a mão no cabelo, outra andava de um lado para o outro, depois parou e me encaro novamente por uns segundos antes de vir novamente em minha direção.

- Você... Não... Pode! – Falou, segurando meu ombro. Abaixei a cabeça com medo de chorar na frente dele, e me desviei indo pra longe.

- Você não tem o direito de me pedir isso! – Falei alto, e senti que apesar do frio, meu rosto estava rubro e quente.

- E você não tem o direito de contar isso pra ninguém! É um segredo meu! Você não tem nada a ver com isso... – Ele respondeu irritado, de longe enquanto eu virava as costas e me afastava, ainda ouvindo os berros dele.

- NÃO PODE, GRANGER! – Foi a última coisa que ouvi, antes de correr como nunca, em direção ao castelo. Não demorou até eu estar em um dos corredores, com um medo infundado de que ele estivesse atrás de mim. Meu peito doía, meus olhos ardiam e eu só consegui parar quando cheguei ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. Falei a senha e entrei.

A sala estava vazia e aconchegante. Tentei recuperar o fôlego e estabilizar minha respiração enquanto ia em direção a janela. Sentei no parapeito e fiquei observando o lado de fora. Minha mente estava uma bagunça, mas a única coisa que eu sabia era que hoje, eu iria contar a Harry.

Sentei-me em minha poltrona preferida e fiquei a observar a lareira trepidante, por um bom tempo, até ouvir murmúrios, vindo da entrada da Sala. Harry e Rony vinham conversando e eu fiquei apreensiva em vê-los.

- Mione! – Falou Rony logo vindo em minha direção enquanto Harry ficou parado ao fundo, me observando – Você está bem?

- Sim, estou ótima Rony – Menti e ele não percebeu, mas Harry sim. Ele veio e se sentou no sofá, ao lado da poltrona onde eu estava.

- O que houve? – Perguntou me encarando, parecendo muito preocupado com o estado em que eu me encontrada. A julgar por sua expressão eu deveria estar horrível.

- Malfoy me confirmou... – Não enrolei. Se enrolasse era capaz de eu não falar nada. Por mais incrível que possa parecer isso passou, vagamente, pela minha cabeça, no momento em que vi meus dois melhores amigos entrando. – Ele é um Comensal.

Harry piscou duas vezes antes de falar.

- Eu sabia! Eu disse pra vocês dois...

- Porque ele te confirmou? – Perguntou Rony parecendo meio perturbado. Afinal, a idéia era meio estranha mesmo.

- Porque eu já havia deduzido isso, de uma conversa que ouvi dele e do Professor Snape, perto da Sala Precisa. – Respirei fundo, agora não tinha mais volta – E Malfoy me viu. Então ele veio hoje me confirmar e me pedir para não contar a você – Falei, olhando para Harry.

- Ele é idiota? – Perguntou Rony parecendo meio revoltado – Pedir isso logo pra você? – Eu dei de ombros e continuei olhando Harry.

- Ele te ameaçou? – Harry me perguntou parecendo apreensivo

- Não... – Respondi com sinceridade – Mas ele estar armando algo. Eu não sei o que é, mas pode ser contra você, Harry, e pode ser na Sala Precisa...

- Se for, vamos estragar com os planos dele! – Falou Rony com um sorriso ameaçador aparecendo no rosto. Eu apenas suspirei e encarei a lareira.

- Ta tudo bem, Hermione? – Me perguntou Harry, pegando em minha mão. Olhei para ele e balancei a cabeça em um sinal positivo.

- Apenas cansada... Acho que preciso dormir. – Falei me levantando.

- Amanhã veremos o que vamos fazer então... – Falou Harry se levantando e sorrindo pra mim. Não tinha como não retribuir aquele sorriso.

- Podemos contar a Dumbledore! – Falou Rony se levantando do chão.

- Não... Acho melhor observarmos Malfoy primeiro. Se conseguirmos descobrir o que ele ta fazendo, tomamos nossas providencias. – Harry respondeu, sensato e eu confirmei com a cabeça. Rony pareceu desapontado, mas acatou a nossa decisão.

- Boa noite, meninos – Mas antes de seguir para o dormitório feminino, me lembrei de algo importante. Rony que começara a subir as escadas para o dormitório, parou. – Harry... Quanto aquele livro...

- Continua comigo, Mione... – Ele respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Você tem que devolvê-lo! Ele não é seu! – Respondi com um leve tom de irritação.

- Agora é! – Ele sorriu marotamente e me deu um beijo na bochecha antes de dar as costas e ir à direção oposta. Fiquei sem resposta, então bufei e fui para o quarto. Meus olhos precisavam ser fechados e meu corpo necessitava de um descanso.


	3. Em outro ponto de Vista

"_I'm a slave and, I am a máster. No restraints and unchecked collectors._

_I exist to my need. To self-oblige. She is something in me That I despise._

_I won't let this build up inside of me I won't let this build up inside of me_

_She isn't real. I can't make her real__"_

Okay, confesso que levantar hoje não foi tão difícil quanto o que está acontecendo agora. Já tiveram a sensação de que fez algo errado mesmo tendo certeza de que está certo? Pois é assim que eu estou me sentindo olhando para Malfoy sentando à mesa da Sonserina.

Se ele apenas estivesse distraído comendo seu café da manhã, talvez eu não estivesse sentindo isso, mas ele resolveu me encarar de tempos em tempos, como se estivesse me censurando. Confesso de novo que estava prestes a levantar da mesa e sair dali, quando fui salva pelo correio matinal. Em questão de segundos, todo o teto do Salão Principal estava coberto das aves entregando as correspondências.

Por alguma razão desconhecida, eu não recebi meu exemplar do Profeta Diário e isso me irritou.

- Cadê meu jornal? – Perguntei indignada como se alguém ali fosse me dar respostas. Tudo bem, alguém me deu uma resposta, mas não foi a eu esperava.

- Ninguém recebeu, Hermione – Falou Neville sentado um pouco mais afastado.

- Como assim? O que aconteceu? – Perguntei me virando para o garoto, mas ele deu de ombros. Olhei para Harry e Ron que também não pareciam saber de algo, foi então que em questão de segundos minha visão periférica percebeu uma movimentação estranha na mesa da Sonserina. Virei a cabeça para ver melhor o que tava acontecendo, foi quando Draco Malfoy saiu correndo para fora do Salão.

- Só eu, ou alguém mais achou isso estranho? – Perguntou Harry ainda olhando para a porta do Salão.

- Devemos segui-lo? – Sussurrou Rony de modo que só eu e Harry pudéssemos escutar.

- Eu... Eu não sei. – Falei hesitante – Temos aula daqui dez minutos. E é com a Sonserina, quem sabe ele aparece... – Realmente não queria ir atrás de Draco. Uma parte de mim – que continuava sendo a não-racional – não queria realmente descobrir algo ruim sobre o que ele estava fazendo. Os dois acabaram concordando e seguimos em frente para nossa aula com Snape.

Durante o caminho, não falei muito. Parte minha queria descobrir o que o Malfoy estava aprontando, mas a outra parte queria não encontrá-lo por um bom tempo. Harry e Rony apenas achavam que eu estava agindo de uma forma estranha.

- Hermione, ta tudo bem mesmo? – Perguntou-me Harry quando chegamos à sala e pegamos nossos lugares. Eu me sentei sozinha, uma carteira atrás dele e de Ron.

- Sim... – Me limitei a dizer, enquanto tirava o livro de dentro da mochila, evitando olhar para Harry. Quando ele finalmente desistiu de me encarar, procurei Malfoy com os olhos, pela sala que já estava cheia, só a espera do professor. Não o encontrei.

Ele só podia estar planejando algo. Apressando o que ele já estava fazendo, durante as aulas para evitar que Harry descobrisse algo. E se fosse isso, ele fora bem esperto e então teríamos que nos apressar a descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Meus devaneios não cessavam e eu estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos que não percebi que Snape falava comigo. Aliás, a julgar pela cara que ele fazia, devia estar falando comigo a um tempinho.

- Senhorita Granger... – Ele disse em um tom um tanto quanto ameaçador.

- Oh! Sim, professor... – Falei o encarando, sobressaltada e um pouco envergonhada já que todos da sala me olhavam agora.

- Se quer continuar pensando em suas desilusões amorosas – O que? Do que ele ta falando? – Sugiro que saia dessa sala.

- Não! Senhor, eu estava... – Tentei argumentar, afinal, de onde ele tirou a idéia de eu estar pensando em desilusão amorosa?

- Menos quinze pontos para Grifinória, por sua distração e menos cinco pontos por ter ignorado minha pergunta – Ele falou muito categórico e com certa excitação na voz, por ter me feito passar por isso. O olhei feio, e ele sorriu enquanto voltava sua atenção para a aula.

Aliás, aula perdida porque simplesmente não consegui me concentrar em hora nenhuma. Saímos da sala e eu queria esconder minha cara em um buraco. Muita gente me encarava, parecendo incrédulos e alguns (da Sonserina) saíram rindo e fazendo piadinhas. Apenas respirei fundo e me afastei de todos, o mais rápido possível.

- Que desilusão amorosa ele tava falando? – Perguntou-me Ron e eu quis matá-lo.

- Ora Ron! – O olhei feio e me afastei um pouco, deixando os dois alguns passos atrás. – Snape é um idiota.

- Acho que deveríamos ir atrás do Malfoy – Harry falou algum tempo depois e meu estômago afundou – Ele não apareceu na aula.

- Nem percebi – Falei e isso soou meio falso, mas nenhum dos dois comentou.

- Eu preciso treinar... – Falou Rony um pouco hesitante quando paramos na em um dos corredores que davam acesso ao lado de fora do Castelo. Harry me olhou e então eu entendi.

- Tudo bem, vai lá! – Falei sorrindo para meu amigo ruivo – Harry e eu podemos fazer isso.

- Ah! Tudo bem então... – Ele não pareceu animado com isso – Nos vemos mais tarde.

Ron se afastou e Harry e eu, decidimos nos dividir para ir atrás de Malfoy

Harry ficou com a parte de fora do castelo e os primeiros andares, então eu fiquei com o que sobrou. A Sala Precisa era uma dessas partes que havia me sobrado, e eu decidi que começaria por ali, primeiro.

Foi uma viagem perdida, porque mesmo se ele estivesse por ali, como eu ia saber como entrar onde ele estava? Fiquei um tempo esperando pra ver se alguém saía dali, mas o máximo que consegui foi dar um oi a Neville que passou ali, pelo menos três vezes, no pouco tempo que eu fiquei parada. Na terceira, eu desisti e resolvi subir pro Corujal.

Me sentia idiota fazendo aquilo, mas me sentiria pior ainda se não fizesse e acabasse mentindo pra Harry. O frio estava intenso naquela parte do Castelo, e eu não estava com minhas luvas, o que acabou não sendo um bom negocio, já que estava começando a não sentir os meus dedos. Levei mais tempo do que o esperado, mas finalmente havia chegado ao Corujal. Estava na metade da escada que dava acesso ao lugar, quando ouvi soluços. Estavam baixos, mas audíveis. Imaginei quem estaria chorando naquele lugar e por um segundo me esqueci de que estava atrás de Malfoy. Sim, só por um segundo porque no outro eu já estava de frente pra um corpo encolhido, em uma das paredes do canto. Estava com um gorro e em uma das mãos tinha um pedaço de papel amassado. Uma mecha de cabelo loiro saía pelo gorro e quando eu ia me aproximar, o garoto levantou o rosto, parecendo assustado.

Na verdade, quem assustou foi eu. Malfoy estava com o rosto todo molhado de lágrimas, seus olhos vermelhos e inchados e a ponta do seu nariz, muito vermelha. Parecia que estava chorando há horas.

- Ma... Malfoy? – Perguntei meio perturbada enquanto ele levantava.

Seus olhos agora, em um acinzentado claríssimo, me olhavam com ódio e aquilo me incomodou demais. Não era a primeira vez que Malfoy me olharia com ódio, mas tinha mágoa ali também. Meu coração parecia ter se encolhido, até parar de bater.

- Sai daqui... – Ele me disse em uma voz seca, sussurrada e cortante. Aquilo fez aumentar minha angustia.

- O que aconteceu? – Porque eu estava preocupada? Não me dizia respeito e ele já havia me mandado sair, mas como eu sou teimosa...

- O que aconteceu? – Aquela voz falhada... – O que aconteceu, foi sua culpa, Granger...

Ele se virou e ficou olhando o horizonte. Sua mão abria e fechava como em todas as vezes que ele ficava nervoso. Respirava pesadamente enquanto o vento batia em nossos rostos.

- O que foi minha culpa, Malfoy? – Perguntei novamente, temendo a resposta.

Ele ficou calado por alguns segundos, até se virar e vir em minha direção. Por Merlin, ele podia parar de me olhar daquele jeito. Se a intenção era me deixar mal, ele tava conseguindo, e olha que eu nem sabia o que tinha acontecido

- Meu pai morreu, em Azkaban na madrugada de hoje... – Eu fiz cara de espanto enquanto ele passava por mim, na intenção de ir embora. Não tive muito tempo de pensar, apenas franzi o cenho e me virei rapidamente, e o segurei pelo braço.

- Não entendi qual foi a minha participação nisso – Acabei sendo mais grossa do que o esperado, então o soltei e reformulei minha linha de pensamento – Sinto muito, mas não entendi porque você disse que tinha sido minha culpa...

- Quem você acha que deu a ordem de matá-lo, Granger? Quem você acha que está no controle dos Comensais ali? O Lorde das Trevas! – Ele suspirou pesadamente e eu abaixei a cabeça – E porque você acha que ele mandou matá-lo? Porque ele quis me dar um aviso! Porque provavelmente VOCÊ falou com o Palhaço do Potter e ele deve ter avisado Dumbledore, e nisso Snape ficou sabendo e ai o que acontece? MEU PAI MORRE PORQUE ERA ISSO QUE AQUELE MALDITO TINHA ME PROMETIDO! SE EU NÃO FIZER DIREITO O QUE ELE ME MANDOU, MINHA FAMÍLIA VAI MORRER E EU VOU JUNTO! E ELE JÁ COMEÇOU!

Dessa vez eu não contive as lágrimas. É claro, tinha que ter um motivo pra Voldemort ter recrutado Draco Malfoy, mas eu não sabia que era por algo tão mesquinho. Parecia que queria se vingar do que tinha acontecido no Ministério, ano passado e quem ia pagar tudo, ia ser o Malfoy. Meu coração acelerou quando levantei a cabeça e o vi, em um gesto desesperado, dar um soco na parede. Então eu resolvi falar.

- Eu falei com o Harry, sim...

- HÁ! Claro que falou! – Ele ironizou

- Mas eu juro... Juro pela minha vida – Agora as lágrimas não paravam – Não falamos nada pro Dumbledore. Harry não quis e eu concordei com ele. Ninguém mais ficou sabendo disso, Malfoy. Se alguém informou ao Voldemort, não foi por nossa causa.

Eu estava em prantos, meus olhos ardiam e não sentia mais minhas mãos. Malfoy agora estava quieto e o silencio só era quebrado por algumas aves que piavam. Alguns minutos, que pareceram décadas, se passaram e eu não agüentava mais aquilo.

- Olha... – Eu comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Então porque ele fez isso? – A pergunta parecia mais pra ele mesmo, do que pra mim, mesmo assim eu arrisquei.

- Eu não sei, de verdade... – Me aproximei um pouco mais dele e então ele se virou. Seus olhos ainda vermelhos, seu rosto inchado e molhado. Sua respiração pesada dava pra ver porque o casaco da escola se mexia de acordo com o movimento do seu peito.

- Se você contar a Dumbledore, minha mãe vai ser a próxima e se eu não conseguir, eu vou morrer também. Minha vida ta, literalmente, nas suas mãos, Granger...

- Mas o Harry...

- Não o deixe falar nada, porque não vai ser nada bonito o que vai acontecer, caso ele resolva abrir aquela boca dele...

- Malfoy, tudo que tem a ver com Voldemort, não da pra controlar o Harry... – Tentei tirar aquela responsabilidade das minhas costas, mas tava impossível.

- E você vai agüentar carregar duas mortes nas costas, Granger? Quer dizer, minha mãe é uma Comensal ha mais tempo. Já torturou, matou... A vida dela não deve valer nada pra você, mas e a minha? Eu nunca tirei a vida de ninguém, Granger, até hoje... E eu não sei se tenho coragem pra tanto... Aliás, se tivesse já teria tirado a sua, pra não me causar problemas, mas até agora você ta respirando... Supostamente sou uma alma que ainda tem salvação, não?

Eu não conseguia pensar direito. Aquelas palavras estavam me atingindo em uma intensidade inimaginável. Eu simplesmente não conseguia mandar ele calar a boca, me virar e sair dali.

- Mas se eu deixar você continuar, quem me garante que você não vai perder sua alma, depois de fazer o que tem que fazer Malfoy? Se você perder sua alma, fazendo algum mal a alguém que eu amo, aí sim é que eu não vou me perdoar mesmo... Se isso acontecer, eu perco a minha alma... Eu te mato, com minha própria varinha.

Foi difícil dizer aquilo, ainda mais pelo que veio a seguir. Os olhos do garoto se encheram de lágrimas, novamente e ele me olhou com pesar.

- Você é uma sangue-ruim determinada, não é? Uma maldita sangue-ruim determinada e inteligente demais! Seria tão mais fácil, se...

- Se o que? – Eu perguntei olhando pro horizonte, sem encarar aquele rosto.

- Se você tivesse esse maldito sangue, puro...

- Eu não mudaria de opinião, Malfoy.

- Eu sei... Mas se tivesse, eu poderia confiar em você... Ou melhor, poderia me deixar confiar em você. – Eu virei meu rosto para encará-lo e ele me olhou com intensidade, como se pedisse ajuda.

- Você vai se perder por um maldito preconceito?

Ele não me respondeu. Acho que ficou atônito por não esperar aquela minha resposta. Eu suspirei e virei às costas.

- Não se preocupe, não vou dizer nada... Ainda.

E fui embora.


	4. Maçã

"_I was only trying to bury the pain, but I made you cry and I can't stop the crying_

_Was only trying to save me, but I lost you again. Now there's only lying_

_Wish I could say it's only me."_

Algo dentro de mim se contorcia com tal intensidade, que eu não conseguia andar rápido. Aliás, a única coisa veloz naquela hora, eram minhas lágrimas. Minha respiração ficou pesada e irregular, meu corpo tremia involuntariamente e eu não conseguia pensar com clareza.

Como eu detestava estar nesse estado mental de inércia e impotência. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia trazer algum pensamento são naquela hora.

A única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi ir, instintivamente, para a sala da Grifinória. Ali eu tinha certeza de estar a uma distância segura de Malfoy, e quem sabe assim, conseguiria pensar no que aconteceu.

Passando pelo quadro da mulher gorda, escutei meu nome, vindo de algum canto da sala. Não associei a voz ao seu dono – e nem o queria fazer – então passei rápido pelo cômodo e me pus muito rápido a entrar no dormitório feminino. Fechei a porta rapidamente, e fiquei alguns segundos encarando a parede oposta do quarto, antes de pular para a minha cama, ficando de bruços, agarrada ao travesseiro. E chorei. Feito uma menininha que acabou de perder sua boneca preferida. Meu coração estava pesado e eu precisava externar a dor que estava cada vez mais crescente e que eu não sabia o por que. Ou melhor, não queria saber.

Com a cabeça afundada no travesseiro, senti alguém abrir a porta do quarto, então rapidamente e quase involuntariamente, me sentei e fechei as cortinas de minha cama. A última coisa que eu gostaria naquele momento, era alguém me perguntando do porque das minhas lágrimas. Ainda com as mãos segurando a cortina, encarei o colchão em baixo de mim e tentei me acalmar. Controlar a respiração era um ótimo começo. Fechei os olhos e pensei no que Malfoy havia me dito.

"_E você vai agüentar carregar duas mortes nas costas, Granger__?"_

Apertei um pouco a cortina em minhas mãos.

"_... N__unca tirei a vida de ninguém, Granger, até hoje... E eu não sei se tenho coragem pra tanto..."_

Suspirei pesadamente.

"_eu poderia_ _confiar em você... Ou melhor, poderia me deixar confiar em você."_

Abri rapidamente os olhos, e os senti queimar como se tivessem sido atingidos por brasas. Escutei alguns murmúrios vindos do outro lado da cortina ainda presa em minhas mãos, e deitei novamente, um pouco mais calma. Meu corpo estava mais pesado que nunca, e minha cabeça estava doendo. Adormeci.

Dormir de tarde, não era uma atividade que eu fazia, salvo a exceção de doença. Mas quando acordei, estava decididamente me sentindo melhor. Espreguicei e abri a cortina ao redor de minha cama. Já estava escurecendo, mas aprecia que eu tinha dormido por décadas. Pisquei duas vezes antes de colocar os pés no chão e descer da cama. Antes de sair do dormitório, dei uma olhada no espelho. Estava com o rosto inchado e com os cabelos revoltos. Suspirei pesadamente e dei um jeito no cabelo e no rosto com minha varinha e então desci.

Fui direto para o Salão Principal, que estava cheio para o jantar. Meus amigos já estavam na mesa da Grifinória, parecendo pouco animados. Antes de seguir até eles, dei uma olhada para a mesa da Sonserina, e lá estava ele. Sentado, totalmente impecável com as vestes, seus cabelos loiros cuidadosamente penteados e sua palidez inconfundível. Mas nada disso estava escondendo a apatia que parecia ter se instalado sobre ele. Balancei a cabeça e segui em frente até minha mesa, mas aquele caminho parecia mais longo que o normal e a casa passo, eu desejava que ele não me visse ali.

- Hermione! – Ouvi Ron falar meu nome assim que me sentei ao lado de Harry. O olhei e ele parecia preocupado.

- Onde você estava? – Foi a vez de Harry se manifestar, me olhando de um jeito interrogador e demonstrando alívio ao me ver ali.

- Desculpa pessoal – Falei num tom baixo – Acabei adormecendo no dormitório...

- Nos deixou preocupados... – Harry parecia já estar terminando seu jantar, então decidi começar a comer, pois estava com muita fome.

- Estávamos começando a achar que Malfoy tinha te seqüestrado – Olhei pra Rony sem acreditar na imaginação dele, e esbocei um sorriso. Sorriso esse, que logo desapareceu, assim que meu olhar caiu em Malfoy novamente.

- Então você nem encontrou o Malfoy? – Perguntou-me Harry, e percebi que ele estava me olhando, foi então que desviei meu olhar para a mesa dos professores.

- Não. Você o encontrou? – Perguntei, brincando com a comida em meu prato, totalmente desconfortável por estar mentindo daquele jeito.

- Também não. Aquela doninha achou um ótimo buraco pra se esconder, não?

- Parece que sim... – Foi a última coisa que eu disse, antes de cairmos num silencio longo, enquanto apenas me concentrei na comida, nos barulhos dos talheres e nas conversas das pessoas ao redor. Às vezes arriscava dar uma olhada em Rony e Harry e mais ocasionalmente ainda, em Malfoy.

Aquilo não estava certo. Sentados comigo estavam meus melhores amigos e eu estava me sentindo totalmente desconfortável perto deles. Não me lembrava de um só momento em que eu tenha me sentido assim, estando em companhia de Harry e Rony. E tudo por causa de Malfoy. Quer dizer, um desprezível que sempre tentou nos rebaixar e nos humilhar o máximo que podia só para parecer estar por cima. O garoto que sempre me viu como um lixo ambulante, como um nada. E ali, comigo, estavam as pessoas que sempre me apoiaram e me viam como uma pessoa digna de amizade, carinho e companheirismo. Nesse caso eu não tinha o direito de estar me sentindo mal por estar contra o Malfoy. Mas... Eu realmente estava contra? Algo aqui dentro, não tinha certeza.

- Eu acho que deveríamos contar... – Rony quebrou o silencio e eu me assustei um pouco.

- Contar...? – Perguntei, sem entender o que ele quis dizer.

- O que sabemos sobre a doninha. – Rony esclareceu e eu senti um arrepio acompanhado de suas palavras.

- Você acha? – Perguntou Harry encarando Rony e eu soltei o garfo. Harry estaria considerando essa hipótese?

- Com certeza! – Rony falou convicto.

- Mas não sabemos o que ele está fazendo... – Tentei trazê-los à razão. Qual razão? A minha?

- Mas sabemos que ele está fazendo algo... – Harry ponderou, tamborilando os dedos na mesa. A essa altura, a mesa da Grifinória estava bem mais vazia, do quando entrei no Salão.

- E isso já é motivo suficiente – Rony pareceu empolgado com a história.

- Mas, gente... – Eu não sabia o que fazer. Olhei para Harry e ele estava pensativo e quanto mais os segundos passavam, mais uma onda de desespero crescia em mim. Tentei controlá-la, mas estava ficando difícil.

- Então vamos – Arregalei os olhos sem acreditar que ele tinha tomado essa decisão – Se ele está planejando algo contra nós, colocando em risco a vida não só da gente, mas de qualquer outra pessoa dentro desse castelo, é nossa obrigação informar ao Dumbledore.

- Mas... Dumbledore pode não acreditar – O que eu estava falando?

- Dumbledore não duvidaria de nossa palavra – Rony me olhou como se eu estivesse perdendo o juízo.

- E mesmo se duvidar, pelo menos nós avisamos. Depois é só agirmos por contra própria – Harry usou um tom de finalização e eu balancei a cabeça negativamente, ignorando qualquer vestígio de razão ainda existente em minha mente.

Prendi a respiração e lutei com todas as forças contra meus instintos para não olhar para a mesa à frente. Sem sucesso. Lá estavam meus olhos procurando aquele azul-acinzentado que só ele tinha. E o achei. Infelizmente estava lá me encarando e senti algo dentro do meu estomago, afundar. Ele não tinha o direito de me olhar daquele jeito. Por favor, alguém o faça parar de me olhar daquele jeito!

Ele fechou os olhos e inclinou levemente a cabeça para trás, parecendo rendido. Será que já sabia o que ia acontecer? Será que fui tão óbvia assim quando o olhei? Agora a coisa que, a pouco, estava afundada em meu estomago, criou vida e estava se revirando. Levantei e sai do Salão sem falar nada. Escutei Harry chamar meu nome, mas não virei para vê-lo. Não ia conseguir convencê-lo de não falar nada, mas eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Harry contaria à Dumbledore, e se ele acreditasse, em poucos dias descobriremos o que Malfoy estava fazendo e com certeza...

- Eu morrerei. – Escutei uma voz arrastada atrás de mim, e meus olhos se abriram mais que o normal. Meu coração disparou e eu parei de súbito. Virei lentamente e confirmei o dono daquela voz.

- Ma... Malfoy. – Gaguejei um pouco e ele apenas me encarou, cansado – O que você disse? – Apenas quis confirmar. Não era possível ele saber em quê eu estava pensando.

- Que eu morrerei. – Falou sem se alterar. Fiquei atônita e quase sem reação.

- Do quê você está...

- Sabe? A sua mente, com absoluta certeza, é a mais difícil de ler – Fiz cara de espanto e dei um passo para trás. Ele soltou aquele sorriso que só o Malfoy sabia dar.

- Como é? – Eu não estava acreditando que ele estava lendo a minha mente – Desde quando você... – Acho que comecei a mostrar traços de irritação.

- Desde uns trinta minutos atrás – Respondeu-me calmamente e uma vontade súbita de socar aquela cara dele, foi crescendo instantaneamente – Você é realmente muito confusa, Granger.

- Quem te deu o direito de invadir a minha mente, assim? – Eu me aproximei perigosamente dele, cega de raiva. Não estava acreditando que esse cretino estava lendo a minha mente daquele jeito tão descarado.

- Eu estou na sua mente, muito antes de eu começar a lê-la, Granger... E você sabe disso. – Ok, agora ele me deixou sem reação. Ele estava certo.

- Começarei a fazer aulas de Oclumencia, amanhã então. – Encarei aquele rosto, severamente, antes de me virar a fim de respirar um pouco.

- Não precisa... – Senti sua mão segurar meu braço e me virar – Só um louco tentaria ficar lendo a sua mente toda hora. Você deveria aprender a pensar um pouco menos, só pra variar.

Aquilo me fez soltar um sorriso meio cínico, meio sem graça. Olhei para o lado um segundo, antes de perceber que a respiração dele estava mais próxima. Nossos corpos estavam mais próximos. Senti meu rosto queimando e a cada centímetro que ele se aproximava, eu ficava sem reação. O que ele queria afinal? Porque estava fazendo aquilo, depois de saber que eu não ia conseguir convencer Harry a voltar atrás?

Os olhos dele estavam mais uma vez dentro dos meus, e eu senti a ponta do seu nariz encostando-se ao meu. Estava gelado e mais uma vez me vi brigando contra meus instintos. Sentir a sua respiração sincronizando-se à minha, sua mão em minha cintura e seu hálito de maçã... Ah, como eu gostava de maçã. E como eu queria sentir o gosto da maçã ali...

Mas ao sentir sua boca roçando na minha, eu fechei os olhos e o empurrei com uma força que não sabia de onde vinha. Olhei para ele, e pareceu estar confuso por uns instantes. Ambos estavam ofegantes e vermelhos. Eu o olhei com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Esse seu planinho sujo não vai dar certo comigo, Malfoy. – Falei e não sabia onde estava guardada a força para falar. Minhas pernas estavam um pouco tremulas e eu me recostei na parede do corredor. Aliás, nunca havia ficado com uma sensação de claustrofobia em um lugar tão amplo, como estava agora.

- Planinho? – Ele me olhou, e sua expressão mudou para irritação.

- Ia me beijar só pra tentar me fazer de boba e conseguir que Harry não falasse nada! Ia fazer esse sacrifício só pra se safar! Pra me usar... – Senti algo quente percorrer minha face e entendi que era uma lágrima. Ele deu _aquele_ sorriso e começou a se aproximar. Eu quis socá-lo.

- Até que não era uma má idéia – Ele estava perdendo o juízo? – Mas não, Granger... Eu não vou te beijar por causa de um planinho tão baixo quanto o que você imaginou nessa sua cabeça insana...

- O... Do que você ta falando? – Eu estava confusa, confesso. Até porque ele não parou de se aproximar.

- Eu sei que o Poti idiota vai falar e você não vai impedi-lo. Justamente por isso... – Dessa vez ele não me deixou raciocinar.

Em um segundo ele estava falando e no outro, eu estava prensada entre a parede fria daquele corredor e o corpo de Malfoy e não tinha como escapar. As mãos dele estavam prendendo meus pulsos e ele me olhou de um jeito totalmente atrevido, antes de finalmente colar a sua boca à minha e invadi-la com sua língua. Essa, que começou a querer brincar com a minha, que insanamente deu permissão. Pareciam velhas conhecidas, como se já tivessem tido esse encontro antes. Ele soltou um dos meus pulsos e agarrou minha nuca, prendendo boa parte do meu cabelo em seus dedos. Tentei soltar a outra mão e não foi difícil. Ele a liberou um segundo depois da minha tentativa e colocou a outra mão em minha cintura. Agarrei seu pescoço, e com as das mãos e sai bagunçando, atrevidamente, seus cabelos muito bem penteados. A cada minuto, nossos corpos ficavam mais próximos, se é que isso era possível. E quando finalmente perdemos o fôlego, ele desgrudou sua boca da minha, e saiu descendo-a pelo meu pescoço. Eu estava muito ofegante, mas aquilo estava bom. Muito bom até sentir as mãos dele, descerem para minha coxa. Foi então que eu o impedi e afastei um pouco seu corpo do meu.

Ele me olhou, intrigado e tão ofegante quando eu. Eu sorri e tentei sair, mas senti as mãos dele me segurando pela cintura. Eu não o encarei.

- Não vai ter mais do que isso, Malfoy... – Tentei parecer recomposta e sã.

- Por hora. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo. Mas era um arrepio totalmente diferente do que eu já havia sentido. A parte mais insana do meu ser queria olhar para ele e voltar ao que estávamos fazendo, mas em algum momento daquela noite eu precisava ser forte.

Tirei as mãos dele, de minha cintura, o olhei de canto de olho, sorri e fui para o dormitório.

Não ia conseguir dormir aquela noite. Tinha certeza disso.


	5. Paralelo

_Empty smile _

_Naked heart _

_Who I Was Falls apart _

_When you're here inside of me_

Como previsto, a noite foi longa e agitada. Eu não conseguia parar de mexer na cama e sempre que fechava os olhos, lembrava do gosto de maçã vindo de sua boca, e aquilo não me deixou dormir.

Resultado: Amanheci sonolenta.

E tudo por culpa daquele idiota que resolveu surtar e me agarrar no meio do corredor. No que eu estava pensando quando deixei tal ato acontecer? Está ai uma pergunta que eu vou me fazer para o resto da vida. Beijei o inimigo e agora meu ser fica inquieto sempre que penso nele. Não posso negar que foi bom. _Foi_ muito bom. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo e eu simplesmente me deixei levar, e diria até que se eu não fosse uma pessoa ajuizada, teria acontecido algo mais. Mas só de pensar nisso, eu estremeço.

Então era muito mais fácil não pensar e tentar fingir que tudo aquilo não passou de um mal entendido.

Nota mental: Ficar muito longe de Draco Malfoy durante o dia.

E eu estava disposta a fazer isso, se não fosse pelo café da manhã regado a olhares indiscretos daquele loiro, em minha direção. É claro que fiquei perturbada, mas acho que consegui disfarçar porque pelo menos nem Harry e nem Rony fizeram perguntas.

Aliás, Rony estava muito mais preocupado com seu teste para goleiro do time da Grifinória, que aconteceria hoje, do que com qualquer outra coisa que estivesse acontecendo ao seu redor naquele momento. E eu estava com a leve impressão de que isso estava tirando o assunto 'Draco Malfoy' da cabeça dos meus amigos.

- Vou torcer por você, tudo bem Rony? – Não consegui identificar com qual intenção Gina tinha dito isso ao irmão.

- Tudo bem... _Tudo bem_. – Levando em conta o tom que Rony utilizou para dizer aquelas palavras, eu arriscaria alguns galeões que isso foi muito mais para ele, do que para os outros.

- Boa sorte, Rony – Falei tentando animar meu amigo – Você consegue!

Rony me olhou e sorriu. Por alguns segundos nenhum traço de nervosismo estava estampado ali. Como se simples palavras fizessem toda a diferença do mundo, e faziam, pois o ruivo parecia um pouco mais confiante também. Tive vontade de abraçá-lo, mas não deu tempo, já que Harry avisou que já estava na hora de irem. Vi o peito de Rony arfar um pouco, enquanto ele tentava puxar o ar. Sorri. Ele estava mais encorpado e mais bonito também, e se não fosse tão bobo às vezes, diria que serviria como bom partido.

- Você vem? – Ele me perguntou com cara de pidão. Eu o encarei por alguns segundos e ri.

- Vou sim, Ronald.

Com um sorriso enorme no rosto, Rony puxou uma espécie de fila que era composta por Gina, Harry e eu.

Estávamos quase saindo do Salão, quando uma voz sonhadora chamou por Rony. Ficando na ponta dos pés, me apoiei nos ombros de Harry para ver quem era. Luna Lovegood.

- Rony, boa sorte – Ela sorriu daquele seu jeito propriamente lunático – Tenho certeza que você vai passar.

- Er... Obrigado Luna – Rony ficou sem graça, tinha certeza.

Vi a garota sorrir mais uma vez e, para a surpresa de todos e principalmente de Rony, ela depositou um beijo em seu rosto e saiu calmamente para fora do Salão. Vi as orelhas de meu amigo, ficarem vermelhas e ele passando a mão na bochecha de um jeito engraçado. Harry me olhou e sorrimos. Eu sabia o que Harry estava insinuando com aquele gesto.

A ida para o campo foi mais animada do que imaginei que seria. Gina não deixou passar o que tinha acontecido no Salão Principal, e as reações de Rony toda vez que a irmã se referia ao acontecido, eram realmente muito engraçadas. Harry também não perdeu a oportunidade de brincar com a história e em alguns momentos eu podia jurar que Rony esboçava um sorriso tímido.

Aquele clima estava tão bom, tão leve, tão descontraído, e a sensação era que não tínhamos um momento como esse, à muitas décadas. Um sentimento de felicidade me invadiu, e desejei que algum dia, tudo ficasse calmo e que os dias fossem menos obscuros, que nossas preocupações sejam menos pesadas, para que momentos assim não fossem mais raros. Só nós três rindo a toa sobre tudo e todos.

Sim, nós três, porque a medida que nos aproximávamos do estádio, Gina saiu correndo e deixou apenas Harry, Rony e eu.

Quando entramos, Rony foi direto para o vestiário e eu ia para arquibancada, quando Harry me parou.

- Você ta mais feliz hoje – Eu o olhei por alguns segundos e sorri

- Você notou é? – Falei ainda sorrindo, desviando o olhar daqueles olhos verdes e me concentrando no céu. Não estava nevando. – Hoje as coisas parecem que vão dar certo.

- Espero que sim – Ele confirmou me encarando por alguns segundos – Sabe que pode confiar em mim, não é?

Eu olhei assustada e meio confusa. Porque ele estaria falando aquilo? Mas logo o sorriso voltou ao meu rosto.

- Claro que sei Harry – O abracei e ele retribuiu – Agradeço todo o dia por ter você como amigo, acredite.

- É recíproco, pode ter certeza – Nos soltamos e ele me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Eu tenho... – Acenei e me virei para ir à arquibancada. Hoje parecia que realmente nada ia dar errado.

Não tinha muitas pessoas sentadas ali, e achei que isso seria bom para Rony, já que ele parecia ficar nervoso quando muita gente o olhava. Luna estava lá e também Lilá.

Sendo sincera, eu já havia reparado os olhares que Lilá lançava a Rony toda vez que eles se cruzavam nos corredores, desde o começo desse ano. Mas não achava que ela estava tão interessada... Não achava antes. Agora, a julgar pelo nervosismo que ela estava e a empolgação que ela ficou quando Rony finalmente apontou no campo, eu estava começando a ter certeza. Luna também ficou agitada, mas não demonstrou tanto. Talvez porque a personalidade das duas era diferente. Lilá e Luna. O que aquele ruivo tinha afinal, que eu não reparei?

Balancei a cabeça e ri da situação, mas tentei me concentrar no que estava acontecendo em campo. O Time se posicionou e o primeiro candidato, a goleiro já estava preparado para o teste. Ele parecia muito confiante e cheio de si e eu imaginei como Rony estaria se sentindo naquele momento. Muito provavelmente, ele estava melhor do que vai estar quando for a sua vez de ser testado.

Não demorou muito até começarem e eu desejei ter um livro para me distrair. Definitivamente vôos com vassouras e bolas voando não me atraíam, mas de qualquer forma tentei prestar atenção em toda a dinâmica do teste. Não com muito sucesso já que qualquer coisa parecia mais interessante do que aquilo. Apoiei meu rosto em meu braço direito que já estava apoiado no joelho e suspirei. O céu não estava azul, mas para um dia de inverno até que estava ótimo. Fazia muito frio e os poucos que se mantinham na arquibancada que estavam em grupo, tomavam cuidado para se manterem bem juntos para se aquecerem, e os que estavam sozinhos, se viravam como suas luvas e cachecóis. Mais afastados, tinha um casal de namorados da Corvinal se aquecendo de um jeito muito mais interessante. Confesso que fiquei com uma pontinha de inveja e foi ai que percebi que precisava focar o campo ao invés de prestar atenção ao que estava acontecendo ao redor dele.

Um tempo depois, Rony fora chamado e eu me espreguicei e me ajeitei para poder ver melhor. Gina fez um vôo rápido e jogou a Goles na direção de Rony, que não conseguiu acompanhar e deixou a bola passar pelo aro logo acima de sua cabeça. Ao contrário do anterior, ele parecia muito mais nervoso e não havia começado bem. Gina jogou mais uma, duas, três e só na quarta, ele conseguiu pegar a que estava indo em direção ao aro da esquerda. Suspirei aliviada enquanto ouvia gritinhos estridentes de Lilá a uma distancia à direita e a agitação de Luna à esquerda. De alguma maneira isso pareceu dar mais confiança ao ruivo. Não demorou muito a ele passar a pegar todas que viam em sua direção, mas eu não sabia se seria suficiente já que não tinha prestado atenção no teste anterior, então só me permiti torcer para que aquela autoconfiança toda continuasse até o final.

E foi assim que aconteceu. Harry anunciou o fim do teste e todos se reuniram no vestiário, deixando Rony e o outro garoto no meio do campo, apreensíveis. Rony não parava de mexer no cabelo e ajeitar as vestes de quadribol. Um tempinho depois ele olhou para cima e acenou timidamente para minha esquerda, e vi Luna fazendo o mesmo. Logo depois ele fez o mesmo gesto em minha direção e retribui sorrindo. Quando Rony ia abaixando a mão, Lilá gritou seu nome e acho que ele se assustou, mas da distancia que eu estava não deu pra perceber muito bem. Ele retribuiu o aceno exagerado da garota e eu abaixei a cabeça.

Não demorou a Harry aparecer com o time e anunciar quem havia passa do. Ouvi gritos desesperados de comemoração do ruivo acompanhado de gritinhos histéricos de Lilá e pulinhos engraçados de Luna. Eu corri até a cerca da arquibancada e me pendurei, acenando freneticamente para Rony enquanto sorria. Estava realmente feliz por ele. Passado alguns poucos minutos, todos estavam saindo do campo, e antes que eu pudesse me virar e sair dali para encontrar os garotos, ouvi a voz capaz de congelar meus ossos.

- Patético – Prendi a respiração antes de me virar bruscamente – Será fácil ganhar da Grifinória, esse ano – Vi aquele sorriso no canto dos seus lábios se formarem e meu sangue ferveu.

- Não aposte nisso, Malfoy – Disse antes de tentar sair dali. Sim, tentar, porque aquele loiro me segurou pelo antebraço e me impediu. Virou-me de uma vez e me encarou. Olhei para os lados, mas as meninas já haviam ido embora. Voltei a minha atenção ao rosto dele.

Seus olhos estavam em um acinzentado quase transparente, a pele de seu nariz e bochechas estavam rosadas pelo frio e seus lábios um pouco mais avermelhados. E me lembrei novamente do que havia acontecido na noite passada. Senti meu rosto queimar. O que eu deveria fazer? Ele continuava em silencio, me encarando sem ao menos piscar e eu estava sem reação. Em contrapartida, meu cérebro estava a mil e eu queria algo para cortar aquele contato visual, e foi nesse momento que ele fechou os olhos e riu cinicamente de novo, afrouxando um pouco a mão que me segurava.

- Pare de pensar por um segundo, Granger... – Eu fiz cara de espanto e aproveitei para me soltar dele.

- Pare de invadir minha mente, Malfoy – Falei e senti minhas veias pulsarem de raiva, de ódio. Porque ele simplesmente não continuava a vidinha medíocre dele, sem ter que cruzar meu caminho?

Antes que ele pudesse ter outra reação, eu me virei e sair rápido dali, sem olhar pra trás, querendo com todas as forças, ir me encontrar com meus amigos.

Quando cheguei à Grifinória, Rony estava sendo carregado pelos amigos e todos estavam fazendo uma festa. Logo me encontrei com um Harry sorridente e orgulhoso e comecei a ter certeza de que ele queria isso tanto quanto nosso amigo ruivo. Sorri para ele e me voltei para Rony, a tempo de vê-lo sendo deixado no chão por todos que o carregavam e dois segundos depois lá estava Lilá se pendurando no pescoço dele e lhe dando um beijo. Um beijo bem demorado, diga-se de passagem. E aquilo despertou algo dentro de mim. O sorriso desapareceu e meus olhos arderam enquanto um pequeno desconforto no estomago começou a me incomodar. De repente a sala começou a ficar abafada demais e talvez por isso, ou talvez por ter sentido uma lágrima cair, que eu saí correndo dali. E rezei para que ninguém tivesse notado.

Sai correndo pelos corredores, esbarrando em alguns alunos que reclamavam, com razão, até achar um mais isolado. Encostei-me a uma das pilastras e tentei recuperar o fôlego enquanto secava o rosto – inutilmente – com uma das mangas do uniforme. Minha respiração estava irregular e eu sentia meu coração bater rápido demais, só não imaginava que o pior ainda estava por vir. Com minha visão periférica, vi uma sombra sair de uma das outras pilastras e me afastei da que estava me apoiando, assustada. Para minha surpresa e desespero, Malfoy apareceu.

- Porque deixa o Pobretão te fazer chorar assim? – Ele me perguntou e eu fiz cara de confusa.

- Não sei do que está falando – Tentei virar o rosto, para esconder que estava molhado, enquanto ele se aproximava

- Vamos Granger, ele é o único que te faria chorar desse jeito, só não sei o porquê – A cada passo dele, meu coração parava.

- Isso não é verdade... E eu não estou chorando – Falei com a voz um pouco mais rouca, que me denunciou. O vi revirar os olhos e parar.

- Quem mais te feria chorar assim? – Ele perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, parado a um metro e meio de distancia. Eu o encarei, séria e ele me devolveu o gesto, parecendo ter entendido para logo depois mostrar aquele sorriso irritantemente satisfeito.

- Então já te atingi... – Eu suspirei pesadamente.

- Não mais, Malfoy... Sinceramente não me importo mais de você me chamando de sangue-ruim. Acho melhor encontrar algo mais eficaz – Ele me olhou intrigado, talvez não esperasse isso. Afastei dele, pegando o caminho contrário, mas parei sem me virar – Aliás, a julgar por ontem, acho que já encontrou...

- Eu já disse... – Percebi uma ponta de raiva em seu tom de voz, mas o cortei.

- Não me interessa o que já disse, não acredito. – O ouvi bufar e se aproximar. Eu não me movi. Na verdade não queria me mover, não tinha pra onde ir e não queria encarar Ronald tão cedo. Estava confusa.

- Você É confusa, Granger... – Eu sorri discretamente enquanto fechava os olhos. Senti sua mão segurar meu pulso - Vem aqui.

- O que? – Perguntei, me virando enquanto ele me puxava para uma porta. Não que eu quisesse ir, mas não queria reagir.

- Estou sem nada pra fazer, que tal me contar uma história? – Percebi que estávamos na Sala Precisa.

No centro da sala, tinha duas poltronas pretas, com detalhes prateados, uma mesinha de centro feita de madeira escura e um enorme tapete branco. Uma lareira na parede defronte à porta, uma estante com objetos estranhos e muitas janelas. Nada mais. Observei ele se sentando em uma das poltronas e me convidou para sentar na outra e assim o fiz. Nos encaramos por minutos e eu, inconscientemente, tentei decorar cada linha de seu rosto, cada rajada escura que se destacava em seus olhos acinzentados e, no momento, muito claros. A pequena curva de seus lábios, o formato fino do nariz, os cabelos um pouco caídos no rosto. E fiz isso percebendo que ele também o estava fazendo.

- O que o Pobretão te fez? – Me perguntou quebrando, finalmente, o silencio.

- Nada. – Respondi seca e ele sorriu. Foi então que percebi algo vindo em nossa direção. Virei levemente meu rosto e percebi uma garrafa e duas taças que logo pousaram na mesa. O encarei desconfiada enquanto ele enchia as duas taças e me ofereceu. Balancei a cabeça, negando.

- Não seja mal educada – Ele me disse, ainda sustentando a taça na mão.

- Não confio em você. – Respondi sem cortar o contato visual.

- Faz bem – Vi um brilho diferente passar pelos seus, em segundos, enquanto ele bebia um pouco de sua bebida – Mas não vou te envenenar... Ainda.

O observei colocando minha taça na mesa, e a afastando em minha direção, ainda insistindo para que eu o acompanhasse. Suspirei e peguei a taça.

- Que bebida é essa? – Perguntei observando o liquido avermelhado, que lembrava muito um vinho trouxa.

- Algo que eu bebo, no inverno. Ela aquece o interior do corpo, mas não aconselho que beba muito. – O fitei curiosa e dei um gole. Ele tinha razão, aquecia o corpo, e em uma velocidade incrível.

- Combina com seus olhos – Ele me disse e eu o olhei repentinamente. E, de qualquer modo, a sala pareceu ficar muito mais quente que o normal. Tirei o cachecol e o coloquei em cima da mesa, enquanto bebia um pouco mais.

Dois, três, quatro goles e eu já estava tirando o Sobretudo da escola e o jogando no chão. Malfoy me olhou divertido e bebeu mais de sua taça.

- Porque o Pobretão te fez chorar? – Ele insistiu mais uma vez e eu senti minha cabeça pesada, um pouco desnorteada.

- Pra que insiste nisso? – Perguntei, bebendo mais.

- Porque sou curioso – Ele me respondeu como se fosse óbvio e é claro que era. Senti que não estava mais tanto no controle de minha mente, quanto antes e coloquei a taça em cima da mesa, parando de beber. O calor estava começando a ficar insuportável e eu tirei minhas luvas. Ele já estava sem as dele, a muito tempo.

- Ronald beijou Lilá... Ou melhor, ela o beijou e... – Senti meus olhos arderem e tinha certeza que era por causa do álcool – E eu comecei a pensar que talvez o único garoto que ficaria comigo, não ficaria mais...

Porque eu estava falando aquilo? Vi Malfoy levantar a sobrancelha e tomar o último gole de sua taça.

- Você acha que nenhum outro garoto se interessaria por você? – O vi sorrir cinicamente novamente e quis jogar a taça em sua cabeça.

- Cala a boca – Levantei rapidamente, mas fiquei tonta e cai na poltrona. Ele riu, divertido, e eu o fuzilei com os olhos.

- Você tem razão, Granger – Ele me disse – Nessa sua cabeça estranhamente insana, ninguém mais se interessaria por você, a não ser o Pobretão.

Encarei o chão por alguns segundos e senti uma lágrima percorreu meu rosto e morreu em meu pescoço. Não estava chorando porque realmente _amava _Ronald, e sim porque tinha medo de ficar sozinha. Não ter alguém ao meu lado de outra maneira que não fosse só pra um simples abraço sincero. Tinha medo de não me sentir desejada. Fiquei tão absorta em meus pensamentos que não percebi quando Malfoy chegou mais perto e ficou na minha frente. Só o vi, porque senti sua mão agarrando meu pescoço e o olhei assustada.

- Eu te odeio, Granger – Ele me disse enquanto ainda segurava meu pescoço, sem fazer força, mas mesmo assim, levei minhas mãos ao seu pulso, segurando firme – Eu odeio a sua inteligência, a forma como você se destacou sendo uma sangue-ruim imunda, a forma como conquistou a única pessoa que recusou minha amizade, eu a odeio por ter tantos amigos, eu a odeio por ter sido a única garota dessa escola que não suspirou enquanto eu passava, eu odeio a forma como me enfrenta sem medo de morrer pelas minhas mãos, odeio a forma displicente que você começou a mexer comigo, odeio o fato de não conseguir mais esconder... – Ele se calou. Soltei minhas mãos de seus pulsos e ele passou a sua mão fria e tremula para minha nuca e com a outra mão, me segurou pela cintura e me levantou da poltrona. Minha respiração estava descompassada e meus olhos estavam semi cerrados.

- Não consigo mais esconder que eu odeio você entregue e triste dessa forma, sabendo que não fui eu que causei essa tristeza. Odeio saber que, hoje, preciso do teu ódio mais do que daquela bebida em cima da mesa.

- Eu... - De qualquer maneira, estava totalmente entregue a suas palavras e ao sentimento incerto que flamejava em seus olhos, por mais frios que eles pudessem parecer. Eu estava tonta, mas totalmente ciente do que estava acontecendo, estava captando cada palavra que ele me dizia e me agarrava a elas como se disso dependesse minha sanidade.

- É totalmente recíproco, Malfoy – Eu disse, puxando sua camisa em minha direção, fazendo-o ficar mais perto. Talvez a coisa toda de sanidade, não estivesse realmente em questão no momento.

Sua mão saiu de minha nuca e pousou em meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos, enquanto ele passava o dedo em meus lábios e se aproximava de mim, perigosamente. Eu o abracei, agarrando suas costas e encostei ainda mais meu corpo ao dele, porque no momento só o que eu queria era o calor que seu corpo emanava. E essa necessidade aumentou quando senti seus lábios prensando os meus e pedindo passagem pra aprofundar o beijo. E novamente, eu cedi, mas dessa vez não senti o gosto de maçã, que foi substituído pelo da bebida quente que havíamos tomado, há alguns minutos atrás. Um beijo mais violento, mas que parecia que eu queria ha muito tempo. Minhas mãos já estavam em seu peito, segurando firme sua camisa.

Senti sua outra mão em meu cabelo, tirando a fita que o prendia em um coque, e segurá-lo, o que fez minha cabeça pender um pouco para trás. Foi então que ele interrompeu o beijo e desceu sua boa por meu pescoço até achar minha orelha e mordiscá-la e sussurrou e fez com que eu me arrepiasse.

- E eu realmente odeio esse sangue imundo que corre em seu corpo – Percebi sua mão soltando meu cabelo e se juntar à outra, na tarefa de desabotoar a minha camisa do uniforme.

- Só porque você o deseja... – Tentei não demonstrar nervosismo, mas estava quase impossível. Malfoy já estava terminando e eu comecei a tremer de leve, só de pensar o que viria a seguir.

- E ambos sabemos que isso não é certo. – Eu assenti com a cabeça e ele sorriu malicioso, pousando suas mãos frias sobre minha cintura já exposta e beijando a junção entre meu pescoço e ombro, me fazendo prender a respiração. Ele pareceu perceber e soltou um risinho que pude sentir claramente.

- Porque você... – Tentei, mas ele já havia subido e pousado sua boca na minha delicadamente, como não havia feito ainda. Olhei em seus olhos e pude ver como ele despia minha alma, com os dele. Virei o rosto e ele sussurrou perto do meu ouvido mais uma vez, me fazendo fechar os olhos.

- Eu sempre quis ver esse seu corpo morto – Um arrepio estranho percorreu minha espinha e me fez ficar mole, de um jeito totalmente tolo enquanto ele passava sua mão gelada em meu rosto – Saber que você não respiraria mais. Ver esses seus olhos fechados pra sempre...

- Agora que eu pergunto o porquê de tudo isso? – Falei com a voz falhando ainda sem o encarar. Nem minha mente trabalhava direito. – Ou a situação é tão óbvia que a pergunta ficaria idiota?

Ele soltou outro risinho abafado e segurou o meu rosto, fazendo com que eu o encarasse. Tentei me soltar dele, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso.

- Nada é tão óbvio como você imagina, Granger. Nem mesmo o motivo de eu te querer morta.

Meu sangue ferveu e minha expressão se fechou. De repente, como se tivesse tido um lampejo de sanidade, encontrei forças pra me livrar das mãos de Malfoy e fui cambaleando para trás, assustada. O que eu estava fazendo sozinha em uma sala, sem blusa, beijando o cara que sempre quis a minha morte? Quer dizer, eu não tinha instintos suicidas. Pelo menos não que eu desconfiasse.

- Eu não sei o que eu to fazendo aqui – Falei me abaixando para pegar minha blusa que estava jogada a uns poucos centímetros dali, quando senti as mãos de Malfoy segurando meu pulso esquerdo.

- Não... – Ele ofegou e eu parei segurando a blusa no ar – Não vai.

- Isso é loucura – Aquela frase era mais para mim do que para ele – Eu não devo continuar aqui. Me solta.

- Você entrou aqui nessa sala chorando porque achava que o único cara que iria querer você estava com outra e agora que eu... – Ele parou e eu ofeguei, sentindo meus olhos ardendo como se estivessem pegando fogo. Ele abria e fechava a mão, como sempre fazia quando estava nervoso.

- Você o que? – Perguntei o confrontando – Não venha me dizer que agora você esta me desejando... Vai dizer que acordou hoje e resolveu me olhar como um pedaço de carne que você desejaria comer desesperadamente? Nada aqui faz sentido Malfoy, nem essa conversa – O encarei e ele parecia um pouco petrificado. Dei meia volta e caminhei até porta, vestindo minha camisa. Antes de girar a maçaneta, olhei para trás e Malfoy estava sentado em uma das poltronas com o cotovelo apoiado na perna e escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

- Você está certa, não devia estar aqui – Ele sussurrou e meu coração, por algum motivo, bateu mais rápido – Como sempre, está certa.

Ele bateu a mão na mesinha, o que me fez assustar e dar um pulo pra trás e segurar a respiração. A garrafa da nossa bebida derramou, manchando o tapete e ele não pareceu ligar. Ele apenas me olhava da forma mais triste que eu jamais havia visto naquele rosto. Seus olhos avermelhados ao redor dando um tom de tempestade em sua íris. Sua boca estava entreaberta e suas bochechas rosadas e estava ofegante, como se tivesse acabado de correr uma longa distancia.

Prendi a respiração.

- Você quer saber o real motivo de eu querer... Ou melhor, precisar de você morta, Granger? – Ele me perguntou em um tom baixo.

- Eu... – Não sei se queria realmente, mas devia ter respondido.

- VOCÊ QUER SABER? – Ele gritou e eu o encarei com a expressão fechada. Ele não podia gritar comigo daquela maneira, ele não mandava em mim.

- Não me interessa nem um pouco. – Falei calmamente. Ele fungou.

Aconteceu muito rápido e quando percebi, ele já estava prendendo meus pulsos na porta e eu soltei um grito abafado. Seu rosto estava próximo ao meu, seus olhos continuavam escuros e avermelhados e sua respiração totalmente descompassada. Eu engoli em seco e pedi que me soltasse. Ele afrouxou meu pulso, mas não me soltei. Senti novamente meus olhos arderem.

- Você... – Ele sussurrou e eu estremeci – Sempre representou um perigo para mim. Sempre tive tudo o que eu quisesse Granger. Nada me era negado até você aparecer nessa maldita escola e começar a se destacar. – Ele pausou por alguns segundos antes de prosseguir – No começo eu não sabia por que você me incomodava tanto. Pensava que era por você ser uma sangue-ruim maldita e eu, desde que nasci, fui condicionado a detestar sangues-ruins.

Olhei para ele de uma forma sentida. Não me importava mais ser chamada de sangue-ruim, eu era melhor do que aquilo. Sempre tentei demonstrar que meus talentos com a magia podiam superar todos esses comentários. Mas ouvir isso dele, naquele momento, mexeu comigo de alguma forma.

- O problema todo começou quando eu percebi que não era só isso – Ele abaixou a cabeça e soltou um sorriso abafado e irônico. – E foi aí eu comecei a entender como alguém se sente quando é impedido de ter algo e sabe? Eu não gostei. Me sentia ridiculamente incomodado quando você passava, rindo com seus dois amigos idiotas e eu só queria mais um motivo para odiar mais ainda aqueles babacas.

Ele me soltou e foi andando pesadamente até uma das poltronas, enquanto eu me sentia pregada à porta. Minha respiração estava fraca. Ele encostou suas costas no encosto da cadeira e pendeu a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos. Agora que conseguiu minha atenção, ele podia me deixar aonde eu quisesse ficar, desde que estivesse prestando atenção.

- Quando você me deu aquele soco, no terceiro ano... – Prendi a respiração e o vi sorrindo novamente – É claro que me revoltei. Mas ao mesmo tempo me senti aliviado. Parecia que tinha me punido por tudo o que eu estava sentido e era daquilo que eu precisava. Punição. Claro que para uma pessoa como eu, punição não é bem-vinda, mas por tudo que eu havia escutado de meus pais... Aquilo era o certo à fazer.

A cada palavra que saía de sua boca, ele ficava mais relaxado e parecia que estava tirando o mundo de suas costas.

- O pior veio naquele Baile de Inverno, quando te vi naquele vestido... – Eu escorreguei e estava sentada no chão, o olhando como se o tivesse vendo pela primeira vez – Quando te vi... Granger, você estava absurdamente linda e eu não conseguia entender onde você tinha se escondido por tanto tempo. E senti inveja de Krum por estar te acompanhando. Então entendi que era preferível te ver morta. Eu nunca poderia te ter, e nem ninguém mais. Mas eu não iria conseguir fazer isso à você, então tentei te ignorar o máximo que pude.

Senti algo quente e molhado percorrer meu rosto. As lágrimas caíam sem eu perceber e meu choro começou a se tornar compulsivo. Ele me virou o rosto, me olhou por alguns minutos e fechou os olhos.

- Eu não sei o que sinto por você Granger – Escutei seu suspiro e meu coração congelou – Eu não sei o que é amar alguém, não o amor carnal, mas eu sei quando desejo algo e eu desejo você. Cada célula minha estremeceu quando te beijei aquele dia. Eu não sei... Eu não sei explicar. A única coisa que sei é que tudo isso é errado e que eu posso pagar um preço altíssimo, mas eu...

- Você... – Encontrei forças da onde? – É um comensal da morte, estamos de lados opostos e é engraçado como isso costuma acontecer nas histórias trágicas que conheço. – Sorri. Um sorriso fraco e bobo.

- Trágicas, huh? – Ele não se movia.

- Não se pode esperar um final feliz de uma história dessas.

- Por isso a vida é uma Tragédia.

- Acho que sim.

Um silencio ensurdecedor pairou na sala. Acho que ele, assim como eu, estava refletindo sobre o que viria a seguir. Que passo deveria dar? Eu não sabia mais o que pensar. Eu o queria, mas não o amava, não teria lógica. Ele sempre teve alguma influencia em mim. Não era como se ele me dominasse, mas sua presença me mudava de alguma maneira. O problema é que eu não sabia se estava preparada para enfrentar um Tsunami de problemas que certamente viriam, só pelo desejo de estar com ele.

- Eu não posso. – Ele falou finalmente e eu senti uma angústia enorme.

- Eu também não. – A vontade de voltar a chorar voltara com força total.

Ele se levantou calmamente e veio caminhando em minha direção olhando firmemente para meu rosto. Eu apenas esperei sua chegada. Não tinha forças para sair dali ou fazer qualquer outra coisa. Na verdade a minha vontade era de ficar ali para sempre. Porque não? Seria tão mais fácil. Não ter que encarar o mundo lá fora, os meus amigos, os problemas, a guerra. Queria ficar em algum lugar onde eu me sentisse livre de tudo isso e ali parecia perfeito.

- Posso te pedir algo? - Malfoy parou diante de mim e estendeu a mão para que eu a pegasse. Eu hesitei por um segundo, mas a segurei e ele me ergueu do chão, voltando a me olhar nos olhos. Eu suspirei e balancei a cabeça positivamente.

Ele segurou meu rosto para logo depois me dar um forte abraço e ai percebi que ele desejava o mesmo que eu. Desejava ficar ali e fugir de tudo o que teríamos que encarar depois de cruzar aquela porta. Sair dali significava que ambos seguiriam seus caminhos em direções opostas sem previsão de quando nos encontraríamos novamente e em que circunstancias. Sair dali significava acabar por tempo indeterminado, o que nunca começou e isso doía.

- Seja minha hoje. Em segredo, mas seja – Meu corpo amoleceu e eu senti minha cabeça desacelerar. Minhas mãos começaram a ficar suadas e meu coração batia forte. E de repente eu esqueci que estava em uma escola, esqueci estava nos braços do inimigo, esqueci do seu sangue nobre. Naquele momento eram apenas duas pessoas, duas almas machucadas que queria encontrar um sentido para seu desejo de estar uma com a outra. Beijei tua boca esperando encontrar o calmante que eu precisava.


	6. Eixo

**N/A: **Ok, mais uma nota do autor para se desculpar. Tive alguns contratempos de cunho sentimental que me fizeram perder a inspiração para continuar a fic, mas agora acho que consegui transformar esses problemas, nesse capítulo. Tem muito de mim, aqui. Espero que gostem. Os que ainda forem acompanhar essa fic, claro.

Obrigada pelos reviews e enjoy.

x

_Tears stream down your face,_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I will try to fix you_

_X_

Eu não podia culpar o álcool pelo que estava acontecendo. Eu sabia exatamente o que o que estava fazendo e tinha plena consciência dos meus atos, mas minha consciência aqui não mandava em nada.

A única coisa que me guiava naquele momento era o desejo. O maldito instinto do desejo de sentir cada vez mais o membro de Malfoy dentro de mim.

Pulsando. Latejando.

"Draco". Sussurrei em seu ouvido e ele entendeu bem o recado, começando a ir mais depressa.

Doía, mas nada superou o prazer daqueles minutos. Chegamos ao ápice juntos e o sentimento de nunca ter me sentido tão desejada, como naquela hora, cresceu em mim.

Ambos estávamos ofegantes e suados. O corpo dele sobre o meu e o meu corpo sobre aquele chão frio da sala. Alguns minutos depois e minha mente começou a trabalhar numa velocidade incrível, até ele colocar aquele par de olhos cinzentos em meu rosto. Estavam claros novamente, diferentes de minutos antes, mas continuavam frios. Acho que eu estava começando a me costumar a cair desse penhasco. Nossas respirações voltaram ao normal e eu comecei a ficar nervosa. Não fazia idéia do que falar ou do que fazer agora. E tenho certeza que ele não precisou ler minha mente para perceber isso. O sorriso no canto de sua boca se formou, então ele saiu de cima de mim e deitou ao meu lado. Sem me tocar. Apenas ficamos por um bom tempo encarando o teto até que eu me virei pra seu lado e encolhi meu corpo, fechando o olho. Estava cansada e faminta. Sem contar o frio que percorria meu corpo agora, depois da adrenalina baixar.

- Isso é ridículo... – Ele disse e eu abri meus olhos, o encarando. Ele continuava olhando para o teto e eu tive a leve sensação de que o comentário foi mais para ele do que pra mim. Na verdade, para o bem dele, era melhor que fosse mesmo.

- Tenho certeza de que isso não é algo muito delicado para se falar, depois do que fizemos – Eu disse, voltando a fechar meus olhos. Eu queria sair do chão e deitar em alguma cama bem quentinha, para descansar meu corpo, mas o infeliz daquele loiro não pensou em uma cama quando entramos na sala. E pelo jeito nem estava pensando. Ele riu timidamente. Eu senti o seu riso e, mesmo de olhos fechados, percebi que ele havia aproximado seu rosto ao meu.

- Não. Eu não estou falando disso. – Ele começou, mas não continuou. Acho que entendi o que ele quis dizer e então juntei forças pra abrir os olhos e começar a me levantar dali. À medida que erguia meu corpo, senti seus olhos em mim e, se houvesse um espelho em minha frente, teria comprovado que minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. – Em alguma coisa tínhamos que dar certo, huh?

Porque ele tinha que falar aquilo? Virei meu rosto na direção dele e não tive outra reação, a não ser soltar um sorriso. Não era um sorriso de felicidade, porque aquilo seria muito menos doloroso se tivéssemos continuado sem descobrir que poderíamos nos dar bem em alguma coisa. Terminei de vestir minha calça e comecei a procurar meu _soutien_, que não demorei a achar. Ele continuava com aqueles olhos em mim, mesmo de costas eu sabia disso. Confesso que minha vontade de conversar era zero. A única coisa que ocupava a maior parte do meu querer era de ficar ali com ele, naquela sala. Mas isso era errado. Éramos errados um para o outro e ambos sabíamos disso. E isso, de uma maneira esquisita, me machucava.

Estava terminando de me vestir quando percebi que ele se levantou e começou a pegar as peças de roupas dele. Suspirei. A hora de dar adeus estava se aproximando de verdade, agora.

- Eu deveria ter pensado em uma cama – Ele falou e eu não respondi – O chão está realmente frio. - Andei até uma das poltronas e sentei, encarando a janela à minha frente. – Ou realmente poderíamos ter ido pro tapete – Suspirei e virei meu rosto para encará-lo. Ele já estava com a calça.

- Qual é o dia do seu aniversário? – Perguntei e ele achou estranho, mas respondeu.

- 5 de junho. Por quê? – Ele pareceu confuso e eu sorri.

- Gêmeos. Está explicado porque você fala tanto. – Comecei a rir e ele parou de recolher suas peças de roupas e me encarou com uma pergunta nos olhos. – Horóscopo – Respondi divertida. Aquilo estava deixando a atmosfera mais leve.

- Ah! – Ele exclamou, e eu não tive certeza se ele tinha entendido. – Tem a ver com toda aquela coisa de constelações e astros que estudamos em Astrologia.

- Uau, senhor Malfoy. Achei que não fazia a menor idéia do que se tratava – respondi com um sorriso franco no rosto e ele devolveu, voltando a recolher suas roupas. Começando por calçar os sapatos.

- Qual o seu? – Perguntou não me encarando, voltado para sua tarefa de calçar seus sapatos.

- 19 de setembro. Virgem.

- Não mais. – O que? Sério que Draco Malfoy estava fazendo _aquela_ piadinha? Ele riu gostosamente e minha única reação foi de pegar a camisa dele que estava perto dos meus pés, embolar e jogar na cara dele.

- Ridículo – Falei, soltando um pequeno sorriso e me levantando, indo em direção a uma das janelas. O pôr-do-sol estava lindo, dali. Lindo e melancólico. E me trouxe para a realidade, mais rápido do que eu poderia imaginar. Olhei pra ele e antes dele conseguir terminar de vestir sua camisa, eu pude perceber minhas unhas bem marcadas em suas costas. Aquilo me trouxe uma melancolia, uma tristeza que eu não sabia da onde vira. Senti algo quente descer em meu rosto e morrer na minha boca. Ele viu. Virei novamente o rosto e senti as lágrimas descendo como se fossem uma cachoeira. Meu ombro começou a fazer um movimento de subir e descer, e eu comecei a soluçar. Escondi meu rosto em minhas mãos e por isso não vi quando Malfoy se aproximou.

- Hey. – Ele falou, segurando meus ombros, mas eu não cedi. Continuei com aquele choro dolorido e sem coragem de parar. – Você... Você se arrependeu.

Não senti preocupação em sua voz, só uma ponta de tristeza, talvez. Juntei forças para olhá-lo. Eu tinha me arrependido? Quer dizer, não era por isso que eu estava chorando, mas... Eu tinha me arrependido? Quer dizer, a primeira vez que me entrego para um cara, foi pra um comensal da morte, um inimigo. Isso seria algo fundamental para me fazer me arrepender do que fiz.

Olhei para seu rosto e estava com uma expressão serena. Nunca havia visto isso no rosto de Draco Malfoy. Ele tinha sido muito gentil comigo. Todo o tempo. Não me sentir nervosa ou com medo, quando ele me invadiu daquela forma e, para desespero da minha consciência, eu tinha me sentido segura. Me senti segura com o cara que, horas antes, disse que preferia me ver morta. Isso não fazia sentido. Mas, por Merlin, não.

- Não – Respondi, sentindo minha voz rouca – Não me arrependi, Malfoy. E isso que machuca.

Ele entendeu. Encarou-me por alguns segundos antes de abaixar a cabeça e concordar, afastando-se de mim.

- Sabe... – Ele começou, terminando de ajeitar sua gravata – Sou o cara que fez escolhas ruins pelo simples fato de não ter tido escolhas. E você é o preço que pago, por isso.

Desisti de tentar parar de chorar. Balancei a cabeça, negativamente, e funguei.

- Todos têm escolhas, Malfoy – Falei e uma parte de mim – que não era a da razão – desejava desesperadamente que ele entendesse isso e desistisse daquela vida que ele estava entrando.

- Você nunca entenderia e nem entenderá isso, Granger.

- Tenta – O desafiei.

- Você tem o amor dos seus amigos e familiares. Você nasceu para ter escolhas. Ninguém ao seu redor lhe obriga a lutar ao lado deles. A fazer o que eles acham que é certo. Você vive em um mundo que diferença de sangue, de poder de magia, tudo simplesmente não é requisito para você ser digna deles. Para ser digna de viver ou morrer. No seu mundo, independente de tudo isso, você sempre será digna de viver, porque nunca a consideraria fraca por seguir seus sentimentos.

Ele parou para tomar um pouco de ar. Fechei meus olhos e me apoiei na janela. De um modo geral, ele estava totalmente certo nessa análise.

- Malfoy... – Tentei falar algo, mas ele me interrompeu

- Eu cresci em um mundo completamente oposto ao seu, Granger. Se eu admitir que eu sinto algo por alguém como você, em meu mundo, me considerariam fraco, traidor, eu seria ridicularizado e morto. Você sabe disso, você sabe que eu não tenho escolhas. Nunca tive.

Abri meus olhos a tempo de ver uma única lágrima percorrer seu rosto. Senti um aperto em meu peito, uma angústia, uma vontade de correr até ele, abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Mas eu não podia. Nada ficaria bem depois daquele dia. Nada seria como antes e os dois sabiam disso. Ele limpou o rosto e terminou de se arrumar. Eu caminhei até a mesa no centro da sala, peguei minha fita de cabelo e o prendi de forma despretensiosa.

- Acho que pioramos tudo, hoje – Falei, sem encará-lo, ambos estávamos de costas um para o outro.

- Acho que sim – Ele respondeu – E eu nunca serei aquele cara de comédias românticas que desistem de tudo só para ficar com a mocinha. Eu sou... Fraco.

- Por isso a vida é uma Tragédia, não uma comédia romântica – Eu falei, limpando meu rosto e tentando parar de chorar, de vez. Ficamos parados, sem fazer barulho por mais alguns minutos, até ele resolver quebrar o silêncio. E Deus, como eu queria que ele não tivesse feito isso.

- Vai embora – Ele falou e meu coração congelou. Eu sabia que tinha que ir embora, mas aquelas palavras me deixaram triste.

- Draco... – Eu tentei, me virando pra ele, mas ele me interrompeu de novo, virando-se também.

- Vai embora – Havia dor naqueles olhos – Para de querer prolongar isso. Você sabia que esse momento ia chegar. Eu sabia. Então pra que querer prolongar essa dor... – Ele parou e o percebi engolindo as palavras – Eu só quero que você saia daqui e pare de me sufocar com esse seu cheiro... – Ele foi se aproximando e eu não me afastei.

Sabia o que iria vir a seguir e minhas suspeitas se confirmaram quando ele tocou meus lábios com os dele. Tudo pareceu rodar e eu me segurei em seus ombros.

Pareceu uma eternidade, ou pelo menos esse era meu desejo, até que ele me empurrou para longe dele. Levantei a minha cabeça e respirei fundo. Olhei dentro de seus olhos antes dele se virar e colocar as mãos na cabeça. Percebi que estava na hora de sair. Ele estava certo. Não tinha porque continuar prolongando aquilo. Caminhei até a porta, abri e antes de ter a chance de fechá-la totalmente, ouvi seu grito de desespero; um vidro, que provavelmente era da nossa bebida, sendo jogando contra a parede oposta a da porta e livros sendo lançados no chão. Malfoy estava em um ataque de fúria, mas ela não podia fazer nada. Apenas fechar a porta e sentir seu coração congelar, por ter que deixá-lo ali, naquela situação. Ou apenas por simplesmente ter que deixá-lo. A única coisa que tinha certeza é que, nessas últimas horas, Draco Malfoy havia despertado algo em seu coração, mas que para seu próprio bem, deveria conseguir adormecê-lo.


	7. Transições

_Heaven bent to take my hand_

_And lead me through the fire_

_Be the long awaited answer_

_To a long and painful fight_

_X_

Apesar de ter certeza de eu estar andando em uma velocidade completamente normal, todos ao meu redor pareciam se mover em câmera lenta, de uma forma completamente tola. Minha cabeça estava pesada e caminhar entre todos ali, se tornou uma tarefa dolorida.

Em minha mente apenas uma fumaça branca que impedia que pensamentos completos se formassem. Todos por quem eu passava estavam rindo, conversando alto e se divertindo com seus amigos. Aquilo estava difícil de encarar. Como as pessoas poderiam estar felizes hoje? Passei por Cho Chang e ela me olhou com uma cara estranha. Eu vi seu olhar, mas era como se não fosse pra mim. Nada daquilo parecia real. Como eu queria aquela capa de invisibilidade do Harry agora. Queria um lugar seguro que ninguém me achasse e eu pudesse apenas ficar ali, parada, sem ter que pensar. Normalmente escolheria a Sala Precisa, que seria a escolha natural de qualquer aluno que soubesse de sua existência, mas pensar na Sala Precisa agora faria lembrar-me dele. Daquela tarde. E eu só queria fugir disso tudo. Mas antes que pudesse me desfazer de toda aquela nuvem branca que se alojou em meu cérebro, encontro Luna. Por Merlin, porque eu tinha que encontrar algum amigo agora? Por quê? Tentei fingir que não havia visto ela, mas ela com certeza havia me visto. E claro que veio falar comigo, com aquele sorriso um pouco displicente.

- Olá, Hermione! – Me cumprimentou e eu tentei sorrir. Pela cara que ela fez, deduzi que era melhor eu não ter tentado.

- Oi, Luna – Falei, desviando meu olhar do dela.

- Harry estava atrás de você, mais cedo. Parecia preocupado. – Ela me informou, me analisando com o olhar.

- Hum – Respondi sem muita emoção. Não queria parecer mal educada, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso – Obrigada por informar.

- Acho que você precisa descansar. Nos falamos depois – Então ela acenou pra mim, sorrindo e se afastou.

Agradeci mentalmente por ela ter percebido meu estado. Eu tenho certeza de que ela não iria comentar com ninguém como eu estava então não me preocupei realmente. Percebi que precisava comer e tomar banho, exatamente nessa ordem e por mais que eu quisesse evitar contato com pessoas, nesse momento, a fome falou mais alto. Então caminhei para o Grande Salão, com o som dos meus sapatos ecoando pelo corredor, como companhia.

X

O Salão ainda tinha bastante gente, apesar do adiantar da hora, pois hoje era sexta-feira. Amanhã teríamos visita a Hogsmead. Isso não me animou nem um pouco.

Fui caminhando até a mesa da Grifinória e percebi que Harry e Rony continuavam ali. E percebi que Lilá Brown também, bem pendurada no pescoço de Rony. E isso me fez lembrar que foi culpa deles eu ter ido parar na Sala Precisa com Malfoy. Suspirei e continuei a caminhada, que pareceu eterna. Não arrisquei nenhuma olhada para a mesa da Sonserina. Desejando que ele não estivesse ali, me sentei ao lado de Harry e sem falar uma palavra, comecei a me servir de purê de batata e frango. Senti que eles pararam de conversar e me encaravam. Desejei que eles não me perguntassem o que eu tinha certeza que eles perguntariam. Claro que meu desejo não foi atendido.

- Onde você estava? – Perguntou-me Harry. Claro.

- Estudando – Respondi, sem muita vontade e começando a comer, percebi que estava com mais fome do que imaginava.

- Você está com uma aparência péssima para alguém que estava estudando – Observou Lilá e eu tive que controlar cada nervo pra não jogar uma taça de suco na cara dela. Quem ela pensa que é pra questionar o que eu falei?

- Obrigada por observar – Respondi seca, sem olhá-la.

- Você sabia que eu e o Uon-Uon estamos namorando? – Ela me perguntou, fazendo um barulho estranho. Dessa vez não pude ignorá-la. Uon-Uon? Quem, diabos, é Uon-Uon?

- Você e quem? – Perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha. Ela soltou um muxoxo e fez uma careta pra mim. Qual é? Eu deveria fazer careta pra ela. Do que ela estava falando, meu Deus?

- Ronald Weasley, Granger. – Ela estava falando do Rony. Rony era o Uon-Uon. Olhei dela pra ele, incrédula. Eu estava mais incrédula com o apelido do que com o fato deles estarem namorando. Rony apenas abaixou a cabeça e jogou um pedaço de frango em Harry, que estava rindo muito. Não tive reação, então voltei a atenção para meu prato de comida.

- Sabe? Vocês dois poderiam se assumir também – Alguém, POR FAVOR, faça essa garota calar a boca? Porque ela continuava falando? Porque ela não deixava comer em paz?

- Quem, minha filha? – Perguntei sem paciência.

- Você e o Harry – Ela olhou maliciosa para mim e Harry, que engasgou com o suco de abóbora que estava tomando. Tive que acudi-lo antes que o pobre se afogasse com o suco.

- Não sei do que você está falando, Lilá – Respondeu Harry, depois de recuperar o fôlego. Vi ela revirar os olhos e não respondi. Ela era tão ridícula. Rony podia fazer-nos agüentar alguém menos desagradável.

- Vou dormir – Falei me levantando, querendo o máximo de distancia dela. Os três me desejaram boa noite, e enquanto eu ia em direção a saída do Salão, arrisquei uma olhada para a mesa da Sonserina. Ele não estava lá. Meu coração se comprimiu de uma forma estranha. Balancei a cabeça e sai, querendo apenas um banho quente e uma boa cama pra dormir. Não que eu tivesse certeza que conseguiria dormir depois daquele dia.

X

Por mais difícil que fosse acreditar, eu consegui dormir. E ao abrir os olhos, naquela manhã tive a sensação de ter dormido por uma semana. Estava descansada e tenho certeza que minha aparência estaria melhor hoje, do que estava ontem à noite. Me espreguicei e rapidamente coloquei meus pés pra fora do chão, parando por um segundo antes de colocá-los na minha pantufa. Hoje iríamos pra Hogsmead e algo me dizia que não seria um dia completamente tranqüilo. Com um pouquinho de preguiça, fiz meu ritual matinal, antes de começar a me arrumar. Vesti uma camisa branca, por baixo de um _cardigan _verde. Meu casaco marrom de inverno e uma calça jeans com bota preta. Tentei deixar meus cachos mais definidos para baixar um pouco o volume do cabelo. Tentei um sorriso convincente, que não funcionou muito bem, na frente do espelho. Antes de sair, peguei minhas luvas e meu gorro. Não ia subir de novo, só pra pegar isso.

Quando desci, encontrei Harry e Rony, na sala comunal. Suspirei, antes de descer os últimos degraus da escada do dormitório.

- Bom dia – Falei olhando para eles, mostrando meu sorriso ensaiado na frente do espelho. Eles me olharam, retribuindo o sorriso.

- Dia Mione – Harry falou – Estávamos aqui discutindo quando vamos falar com Dumbledore.

- Falar com Dumbledore...? – Perguntei sincera, mas antes que ele pudesse me refrescar a memória, meu estomago vazio deu uma volta de 360°. _Falar com Dumbledore sobre Malfoy._

- Sobre Malfoy – Ele me respondeu virando-se para Rony – Acho que hoje seria um bom dia.

- Porque querem continuar com isso? – Perguntei tentando parecer indiferente. Mas como eu poderia parecer indiferente para eles, se fui eu que fui atrás pra saber se Malfoy tinha se tornado Comensal?

- Ora, Mione! Já discutimos isso... – Rony me respondeu e fez uma expressão estranha quando desviou os olhos. Olhei para a direção que ele estava olhando e vi Lilá acenando para nós. Revirei os olhos e voltei minha atenção aos dois à minha frente.

- Vamos tomar café antes de sair, ou não? – Perguntei acenando com a mão, impaciente e indo em direção à saída. Harry me acompanhou. Rony foi ao encontro de Lilá, primeiro, antes de nos seguir.

O café foi tranqüilo, sem sinal de Draco Malfoy e aquilo me incomodou. Queria vê-lo, mesmo que de longe.

Fomos à Hogsmead em um clima leve e até divertido. Lilá parou de fazer piadinhas irritantes, o que foi muito bom. Tive uma leve impressão de que Harry sentia o mesmo. Enquanto andávamos por ali, eu senti como se nada pudesse estragar meus momentos com aqueles dois. Meus melhores amigos, aqueles que sempre me colheram e estiveram comigo, e que eu amava. Ali, rindo e conversando era como se nada pudesse mudar o que sentíamos uns pelos outros. Tínhamos um laço forte de amizade que eu achei que nunca teria com ninguém. Lacei um braço de cada um, nos meus e andamos assim: Lilá agarrada ao braço de Rony, ele com o outro braço e o meu outro no de Harry. Aquilo estava bom demais pra ser verdade. É, estava.

Entramos na Travessa do Tranco e sentamos em uma mesa. Gina estava em outra, com Dino e não queríamos incomodar, e quando digo que não queríamos, falo por mim, Harry e Lilá. Rony ficou todo o tempo de cara fechada enquanto riamos da situação. Um tempo depois Lilá se levantou para falar com algumas amigas do quinto ano. Pedimos três cervejas amanteigadas e continuamos nossa conversa. Tudo continuava tranqüilo, até que Malfoy entrou no _pub_. Rony foi quem percebeu primeiro e chamou nossa atenção para o fato. Rony idiota. Eu poderia ter passado muito bem sem saber que ele estava ali.

- Hey! – Ele falou – Olhe quem finalmente deu as caras - Harry e eu olhamos. Lá estava ele cruzando a porta de entrada. Estava com uma aparência péssima e isso me deixou angustiada.

- Acho que ele não percebeu que estamos aqui – Harry falou, olhando pra mim.

- É – Respondi, desejando secretamente que ele olhasse pra mim. Mas ele estava agindo estranhamente. Parecia desconfiado. Atravessou o _pub _e se sentou em uma mesa isolada, olhando de tempos em tempos pra um relógio no pulso. Meu estomago se revirou de novo. O que ele estava esperando? Ou pior, _quem_ ele estava esperando? Balancei a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos e me concentrando na minha bebida.

- Vamos ficar de olho nele – Harry falou, e eu não respondi. Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto ficamos em silêncio, quando Harry percebeu que Draco havia se levantado. Fez um barulho e eu olhei. – Lá vai ele.

- Em direção ao banheiro – Falei sem emoção quando percebi onde ele estava indo. Eu não queria ficar ali espionando Malfoy. Aquilo não estava me fazendo bem, mas eu não podia falar isso pra eles. Como eu ia me explicar?

- É, parece que sim – Rony falou desanimado. Mais alguns minutos se passaram e eu estava prestes chamá-los para sair daquele lugar, quando Malfoy apareceu de novo, mas dessa vez saiu do _pub_.

- Vamos segui-lo? – Harry perguntou e eu balancei a cabeça negativamente, me levantando.

- Vamos embora - Falei deixando meu galeão em cima da mesa. Rony pareceu chateado, mas não reclamou. Harry fez o mesmo.

Enquanto andávamos em silencio, meu coração disparava descompassado à medida que eu imaginava onde Draco estaria agora. Ele parecia estranho, e por um momento tive medo dele estar fazendo algo muito ruim. Eu não queria isso, mas que poderes eu tinha pra querer algo desse tipo? Nenhum. Ele estava seguindo a vida dele e eu deveria fazer o mesmo. Vai ver ele nem lembrava mais do que aconteceu. Minhas divagações foram interrompidas por um grito horripilante vindo de trás de nós. Aquilo fez arrepiar meus cabelos e quando viramos assustados, vimos uma cena horrível. Uma garota levitando enquanto se contorcia de... dor, talvez. Parecia estar sendo exorcizada. Sua amiga gritava desesperadamente.

Levei minhas mãos à boca, horrorizada com aquilo. Olhei para meus amigos e percebi que estavam perturbados também. Aquilo parecia obra de uma magia muito poderosa. Senti medo. Não pela garota, não por estar tão perto. Senti medo de Malfoy estar por trás disso. Quase instantaneamente me dei um tapa na cara. Eu deveria parar de pensar nele.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Hagrid gritou ao fundo quase no mesmo instante que a garota caiu no chão. Olhei-a horrorizada. Antes que eu pudesse raciocinar, Hagrid já a erguia do chão, levando-a em seus braços. – Vamos, saiam daqui. Isso pode encrencá-los ainda mais.

Senti o braço de Rony me puxando para trás. O encarei e ele estava branco como uma cera de vela. Harry não estava muito diferente. Hagrid tinha razão. Era melhor irmos embora dali. E foi exatamente o que fizemos.

É claro que a noticia sobre a garota se espalhou como fogo na escola. Inclusive que Harry, Rony e eu estávamos no local. Isso não ajudou em nada, porque muitos começaram a desconfiar de nossa participação nisso tudo. O que é ridículo, em minha opinião. Como nós poderíamos ter feito aquilo? Somos os mocinhos, essas pessoas deveriam se lembrar disso. Mas claro que a Sonserina estava por trás desses boatos. Isso me irritou um pouco, mas nada comparado à pequena conversa que tivemos que ter com a professora McGonagall e o professor Snape.

- Então, o que me dizem? – Perguntou a professora, nos encarando, séria.

- Não sabemos de nada, professor – Eu respondi sincera – Nós estávamos andando e de repente aconteceu.

- É uma magia muito poderosa, Minerva – Disse Snape, com sua costumeira voz arrastada, encarando-nos de maneira estranha.

- Mas temos uma suspeita de quem tenha feito isso – Harry falou e eu o olhei, escandalizada.

- Não, não temos! – Rebati de forma categórica. O que ele tava pensando em fazer? Acusar Malfoy sem provas?

- Temos sim – Respondeu Rony e sem me dar chances de argumentar, completou a frase – Suspeitamos do Malfoy.

O olhei com o meu melhor olhar de reprovação, mas ele não pareceu ligar. Minerva levantou a sobrancelha e Snape pigarreou.

- Muito conveniente para os senhores, senhor Weasley – Ele disse.

- Alguma prova disso, senhores? – Minerva perguntou e eu respirei aliviada. Agradeço a Merlin por Minerva ser tão sensata.

- Não, mas... – Antes que Harry pudesse completar o raciocínio, Snape interveio.

- Como eu disse, é uma magia muito poderosa, e eu duvido muito que esses três – E nos olhou com um ar irritantemente superior – ou o senhor Malfoy tenha a feito.

- E eles estavam em Hogsmead. – Completou Minerva, abaixando uma das mãos e colocando a outra sobre a testa, como se estivesse sentindo dor de cabeça. – Não estavam só os alunos em Hogsmead. Qualquer um pode ter entregado esse colar a ela.

- Exatamente – Snape concordou. Estava realmente aliviada por eles terem chegado a essa conclusão; não que isso fosse uma coisa totalmente boa, porque querer proteger o Malfoy, sem saber se ele estava realmente aprontando era quase uma missão Suicida.

- Porque sempre que aparece uma confusão, vocês estão no meio? – Minerva nos perguntou, e eu não pude deixar escapar um sorriso.

- Acredite professora, nos perguntamos isso à seis anos – Rony respondeu antes de sairmos da sala. A minha vontade de ir atrás de Malfoy e tirar tudo isso a limpo, estava crescendo a cada minuto.

- Bom, vou pra biblioteca – Falei como desculpa para me afastar deles.

- Porque tentou nos impedir de acusar Malfoy? – Rony me pegou de surpresa com essa pergunta.

- Ora, por quê?... – Comecei, tentando não me enrolar na explicação – Porque não tínhamos provas!

- Desde quando aquele idiota precisa de provas, pra ser acusado de alguma coisa?

- Todos precisam de provas para serem condenados, Rony! – Eu falei, tentando me controlar – Até Minerva perguntou se tínhamos. Era justamente para evitar isso, que eu tentei parar vocês.

- Mas Hermione, nós temos que avisar alguém – Harry interveio.

- Íamos avisar o Dumbledore – Eu falei me virando para Harry – Como você ia acusar Draco de ser um Comensal – E nisso fui baixando o tom da voz, para que ninguém ouvisse nossa conversa – na frente do Snape?

- Mas... – Rony tentou e tudo o que eu queria era acabar com aquela conversa

- Rony, você não se esqueceu de nada, não? – Perguntei, tentando desviar o assunto da conversa.

- Do que? – Ele pareceu confuso.

- Lilá. Você a deixou no Caldeirão Furado. E acho que ela não gostou nada disso – Falei apontando para o fim do corredor, onde agora estava parada uma Lilá cheia de fúria.

- To frito.


	8. Chaos

**N/A:** Um capítulo um pouco maior dessa vez. E lembrando a todos, os fatos de Half-Blood Prince, aqui nessa história foram mudados e alguns até aparecem de maneira distorcida da história, para o bom andamento da fic.

enjoy.

* * *

"_In the confusion, and the aftermath_

_You are my signal fire_

_The only resolution and the only joy_

_Is the faint spark of forgiveness in your eyes"_

_x_

Os dias se passaram lentamente, desde o episódio do colar enfeitiçado. Eu não consegui achar Malfoy e isso estava me consumindo. Onde diabos aquele loiro foi se meter? Eu precisava falar com ele, e depois desse tempo todo, comecei a admitir a mim mesma que o que eu estava sentindo era saudade daqueles olhos. Por Deus, porque eu não conseguia simplesmente tirá-lo da minha cabeça? Isso era tão injusto. Mas comecei a ficar com medo, só de imaginar o que Harry e Rony achariam dessa loucura, então resolvi que isso ficaria só pra mim. Ninguém mais precisava saber o que tinha acontecido entre a gente e eu tenho quase certeza que Malfoy achava o mesmo. Malfoy. Draco. Onde você está?

Eu estava na biblioteca, tentando me concentrar em um livro enorme, que falava sobre poções. Aquilo geralmente me distraia, mas ultimamente nem um bom livro conseguia sossegar minha mente e isso conseguia ser mais assustador do que imaginar a reação de Harry e Rony, se acaso descobrissem meu pequeno segredinho. Suspirei fundo e fechei o livro. Não adiantava ficar ali se nem ao menos li a primeira palavra do primeiro parágrafo daquele livro. Coloquei-o de lado e ajeitei minhas tranças e minha franja antes de me levantar. Teria aula de Poções agora e não queria me atrasar. Além disso, a aula era com a Sonserina. Mais uma pequena chance de vê-lo. Mas parecia que ele estava fugindo de mim. Como alguém pode desaparecer assim, como fumaça? Absorta em meus pensamentos, eu acabei esbarrando com um aluno do primeiro ano, ao sair da biblioteca. Ele parecia desesperado para entrar. Sorri e me desculpei, seguindo meu caminho.

Cheguei à sala de aula e quase todos já estavam lá, esperando o professor Slughorn. Encontrei Harry e Rony encostados na parede conversando e fui ao encontro deles.

- Hey – Cumprimentei, sorrindo.

- Cara, eu achei que ia morrer, sério – Rony falou, olhando do Harry pra mim.

- Por quê? – Perguntei um pouco confusa.

- Por causa da Lilá, aquele dia – Ele falou sussurrando quando ela passou por nós e lançou um olhar de ódio. Ri baixinho.

- Achei que vocês voltariam – Harry falou, rindo também.

- Por Merlin, não! – Rony disse, parecendo nervoso – Ela era muito grudenta, de qualquer forma. – E deu de ombros.

- Mas falando em voltar... – Harry lançou um olhar pra minha esquerda e eu virei o rosto. Lá estava ele, Draco Malfoy. O rosto que eu tanto queria ver nesses dias.

Estava bem arrumado, como nunca. Um pouco mais pálido do que o normal, parecendo mais cansado também, mas aquele ar de superioridade havia voltado. Todos os seus amigos sonserinos estavam ao seu lado, rindo. Menos ele. Mantinha a cabeça erguida, mas nenhum sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Meu coração deu um salto.

Passando por nós, ele me olhou. Pela fração de segundo daquele momento, pude ver um brilho em seus olhos. Quase achei que ele ia parar pra falar comigo, mas isso não aconteceu. Talvez não tenha acontecido por eu ter virado o rosto e abaixado a cabeça, bem na hora que ele passou por mim e seu cheiro me invadiu como naquele dia. Maçã. Deus, aquele cheiro mexia comigo. Ele passou por nós, sem falar nada. Elevei meu olhar para o de Harry e ele me encarou de um jeito estranho. O indaguei com o olhar, como se não tivesse entendido o que ele queria então Harry apenas desviou seus olhos, como ele sempre fazia quando não conseguia responder aos meus olhares questionadores. Suspirei. Entramos na sala e pegamos uma mesa, mais no centro. Percebi quando Malfoy entrou e pegou uma mesa próxima à nossa. Não tive muito que pensar sobre isso, pois logo em seguida Slughorn entrou na sala, confiante.

- Bom dia, garotos e garotas – Ele nos cumprimentou e ouviu uma resposta em uníssono de nós.

- Muito bem, hoje nós falaremos um pouco de uma poção muito poderosa. – Então ele apontou para a sua mesa, onde tinha um caldeirão borbulhante emanando cheiros que eu conhecia, muito bem. Deduzi logo qual seria a poção.

- Alguém sabe... – Não completou a frase, pois eu estava com a mão erguida, pronta pra responder – Senhorita Granger?

- Amortentia – Respondi – Ela é capaz de gerar na pessoa que a tomou, uma obsessão grande por que a fez tomar. Ela tem um cheiro diferente para cada pessoa, de acordo com o que as atrai.

- Muito bem, senhorita – Slughorn disse, muito satisfeito – 5 pontos para Grifinória. Então, quais os cheiros que a senhorita sente? – Ele me olhou estranho e eu não tinha certeza se queria responder àquela pergunta, mas mesmo assim o fiz. Parcialmente.

- Err... Pergaminho novo, grama recém cortada e... – De repente senti um olhar diferente em mim. Eu tinha certeza que era dele. Decidi me calar, porque nem sob tortura eu falaria o terceiro. Não ali, para todo mundo ouvir. Agora todos me encaravam curiosos e eu balancei a cabeça negativamente, mexendo na minha capa do uniforme.

- Ok – Falou Slughorn, interrompendo aquele momento constrangedor – Então, vamos falar da Felix Felicis.

No restante da aula eu não consegui me concentrar o bastante para fazer a poção que Slughorn nos desafiou a fazer. Quem conseguisse, ganharia um frasco da Felix Felicis. Às vezes arriscava um olhar pra mesa do Malfoy e o via empenhado a conseguir fazer a poção. Acho que ele era uma das pessoas que mais precisavam dela, naquela sala.

Mas para o azar dele e do meu, não conseguimos. Eu fiquei com uma pontinha de raiva por não ter conseguido realizar, pela primeira vez na minha vida, uma poção. O único que conseguiu foi Harry, com a ajuda daquele livro maldito que ele havia conseguido na primeira aula de poções. Eu disse pra ele devolver aquele livro, mas ele não me escuta! Isso me deixa tão irritada. E eu não sei por que ele ficou feliz em ter conseguido! Ele praticamente trapaceou para fazer essa poção. O olhei com o meu melhor olhar de reprovação, mas ele ignorou. Harry idiota. Fechei meu livro e sai da sala, indo direto para a Torre da Grifinória.

X

Tomei banho para relaxar, antes de descer para o Grande Salão para almoçar. Eu estava decidida a fazer Harry devolver aquele livro à Slughorn, nem que eu precisasse usar todos os meus argumentos ou ficasse no pé dele até ele resolver que era melhor devolver a ter que me agüentar reclamando.

Estava quase descendo as escadas que levariam ao Grande Salão quando vejo Malfoy saindo rápido de lá, parecia estar fugindo de alguma coisa ou alguém. Então ele me viu também, e desacelerou os passos, me olhando. Seus olhos estavam avermelhados e sua respiração acelerada. A minha também começou a ficar, enquanto ele se aproximava. Eu queria correr pra ele, ignorar todos ali, mas me segurei. Alguns instantes se passaram e ele finalmente chegou até onde eu estava ficando parado em minha frente.

Eu me aproximei um pouco e elevei minha mão direita, com a intenção de encostá-la em seu peito, mas ele foi mais rápido e segurou meu pulso, me olhando com pesar. Balançou levemente a cabeça, negativamente. Eu queria chorar.

"Não me siga" Ele sussurrou antes de me soltar e sair correndo dali. Segurei a respiração e me virei para vê-lo correndo. Franzi a testa, esfreguei meus olhos, pois estavam ardendo, e claro que o segui. Há dias ele vinha me evitando, sumindo nas aulas e nunca o encontrava em lugar algum. Hoje eu ia tirar a história do colar, a limpo. Corri para tentar alcançá-lo. Então o vi entrando em um banheiro masculino e parei de súbito. De repente uma sensação de estar sendo seguida, me invadiu. Olhei para trás e não vi ninguém. Respirei fundo e entrei. Draco estava no fundo, perto das pias e espelhos. Ele estava se desmanchando em lágrimas e o aperto em peito voltou. Me aproximei com cautela, mas ele percebeu. Virou-se rapidamente e, quando me identificou, suspirou e balançou a cabeça, enxugando as lágrimas com a manga do uniforme.

- Eu pedi para não me segui, qual a dificuldade de entender isso? – Ele falou enquanto eu me aproximava dele.

- Você está sumido há dias – Respondi quando finalmente estávamos bem próximos. Eu podia sentir sua respiração. Ele não me respondeu. – Malfoy, foi você que... Você foi o responsável pelo colar enfeitiçado?

- Sim – Ele respondeu sem quebrar nosso contato visual. Aquilo me matou por dentro. Mesmo que Harry ou Rony estivessem convictos que de Malfoy era o responsável, internamente eu desejava que não fosse verdade.

- Por quê? – Perguntei, tolamente.

- Porque eu estou fazendo o que eu tenho fazer, Granger – Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos da sua calça e se apoiou na pia, ainda me encarando.

- Você não tem que fazer isso – Respondi, desviando meus olhos dos dele, tentando recuperar um pouco de ar.

- Você quer me ver morto, é isso que devo deduzir? – Senti um tom de sarcasmo na sua voz.

- Não sou tão egoísta quanto você – Respondi, voltando a olhá-lo, relembrando o que ele me disse, ainda na sala precisa. Ele soltou o ar, como se tivesse rindo do que eu falei.

Eu o vi se afastar da pia, e em um movimento rápido, me agarrou pelo pescoço sem apertá-lo e me empurrou para a porta de um dos boxes mais próximo. Segurei o ar por uns instantes enquanto ele aproximava seu rosto ao meu. Sua respiração estava descompassada e seus olhos me observavam de maneira clínica. Tentei desviar os meus, mas ele segurou meu rosto e me obrigou a encará-lo. Achei ter ouvido um barulho atrás de nós, mas ele não pareceu notar.

- Eu poderia te matar agora – Ele sussurrou e meu corpo se arrepiou.

- Nós dois sabemos que isso não vai acontecer – Eu estava totalmente entregue e, sim, se ele quisesse... Ou melhor, se ele tivesse coragem, podia mesmo me matar ali mesmo.

- Poderia cortar a sua garganta e ficar aqui, observando até seu sangue maldito sair todo – Ele passeou sua mão direita pelo meu pescoço – É tudo culpa dele.

Meus olhos voltaram a arder e senti uma lágrima rolando em meu rosto, tentei limpá-la, mas Malfoy me impediu. Tentei me soltar dele, em vão. Senti seu dedão passeando pela minha bochecha, limpando a lágrima que acabara de cair. Eu não conseguia pensar, sentia minha cabeça formigando.

- Você deveria sair da minha mente, Granger – Ele falou, ao aproximar sua boca em meu ouvido. Estremeci.

- Malfoy... – Tentei, mas minha voz saiu quase inaudível.

- Eu não consigo parar de pensar no seu cheiro, no seu gosto – seu mesmo dedo que acabara de limpar meu rosto, estava passeando pela minha boca – de você gemendo em meus braços – Fechei os olhos. Por Merlin, alguém me tire daqui antes que aconteça de novo. Ou não, me deixem aqui. É. Era disso que eu precisava agora, por mais estranho que isso poderia parecer.

Senti sua mão em minha nuca e um puxão para mais perto dele, e então lá estávamos nós nos beijando novamente. Sua língua nunca pedia passagem, apenas invadia minha boca, como se fosse dona dela. E de certa forma, era mesmo. Eu nunca a impediria de fazer qualquer coisa. Ele me rodou e me sentou em uma das pias, sem interromper o beijo. Senti sua mão passeando por minha coxa, por dentro da minha saia e comecei a sentir arrepios percorrerem a minha espinha. O puxei para mais perto, se é que isso era possível, pela sua gravata, enquanto agarrava seus cabelos, os deixando bagunçados. O cheiro dele me invadindo de novo, enquanto ele percorria meu pescoço com sua boca. E, internamente, desejei que ele a descesse mais um pouco.

"Qual o terceiro cheiro?" Ele me perguntou, enquanto continuava me beijando e senti a sua outra mão por debaixo da minha camisa do uniforme.

"O que?" Perguntei meio zonza. Então ele parou o que estava fazendo e me encarou. Não achei legal isso.

"Da Amortentia. Qual o terceiro cheiro" Eu suspirei, mas ele continuou me encarando. A mão, que antes estava em minha coxa, agora apoiada na pia.

"Maçã" Falei, sentindo minhas bochechas queimando levemente. Ele abaixou a cabeça e soltou um riso nervoso e então se afastou. Porque ele tinha que se afastar? Droga, Malfoy.

- Vai embora, Granger – Ele falou, me encarando – É melhor pra você.

- Eu sou bem crescidinha pra saber o que é melhor pra mim, Malfoy – Eu falei ainda sentada na pia. Ele apenas me encarou, sem mover um músculo.

- Isso não vai nos levar a lugar algum, então para de ser cabeça dura e vai embora – Ele apontou a porta do banheiro. Percebi que não íamos continuar com aquilo e eu seria ridícula se pedisse pra ser diferente. Soltei um muxoxo e desci da pia.

- É a ultima vez que você me manda embora, Malfoy – Falei o encarando.

- Pare de levar isso como uma ofensa. Você deveria me agradecer por estar tentando te manter longe de mim. – Ele me olhou sério.

Eu não respondi, apenas passei por ele e cruzei a porta. Não antes de sussurrar um "idiota" pra ele.

X

Corri o mais rápido que pude dali, tentando não pensar. Queria chorar, gritar, bater nele, mas nada adiantaria. Ele não mudaria de idéia, não deixaria de fazer o que ele tinha que fazer, pelo bem da sua vida e de sua mãe. Eu deveria começar a me resignar e colocar na minha cabeça que isso nunca daria certo. Nós nunca daríamos certo. Meu coração acelerado não se acalmou, mesmo quando cheguei ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Tentei alinhar meu uniforme com a mão e ajeitar meu cabelo, que ainda estava preso nas tranças, antes de falar a senha e entrar. Rony estava lá, com Gina.

- Oi Mione – Gina me cumprimentou com um sorriso e eu acenei com a cabeça.

- O Harry. Você o viu? – Rony me perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

- Não, achei que ele estava com você – Falei, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Estava. Até ele ir falar com a garota do colar, lá no Salão Principal. Ai o Malfoy pareceu, viu que eles estavam conversando e saiu correndo. Só o que eu vi, foi o Harry indo atrás dele. – Rony me explicou e algo no meu estomago afundou.

Não podia ser, não. Por favor, não! Harry não pode ter nos seguido, ele não pode ter visto e ouvido aquela conversa. Por Merlin, por Deus, não!

- Hermione? – Rony me chamou, se aproximando de mim – Você ta bem?

- To ótima – Respondi, me afastando dele e sentando no sofá. Eu havia sentido a presença de algo ali, mas nunca passou pela minha cabeça que fosse Harry ou alguém mesmo. Meu Deus, o que eu vou fazer?

- Achei que tinha encontrado ele pelo caminho – Rony falou, voltando para perto de Gina.

- Não... – Dessa vez, minha voz saiu vaga e displicente. Foi quando Harry entrou pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Estava ofegante, desarrumado e com cara de poucos amigos. Parecia assustado também. Eu me levantei e olhei, assustada. Ele respirava rápido e, por um momento, achei que ele queria voar em mim e me matar. Então Rony foi ao seu encontro.

- Cara, estávamos preocupados.

- É, onde você se meteu? – Perguntou Gina, ainda parada onde estava.

- Encontrei Malfoy... – Ele falou, e senti meu sangue congelar. Um arrepio passou por mim. – Nós duelamos.

- O que? – Rony perguntou – Você ta bem?

- Melhor do que ele, com certeza – Harry falou, seco, sem tirar os olhos de mim. Segurei a respiração e engoli seco. – Mas acho que vou acabar ficando encrencado.

- Por quê? – Gina perguntou. Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Joguei um feitiço nele e ele... O feitiço pareceu cortar o peito dele e começou a sair sangue... – Levei minhas mãos até minha boca, horrorizada. – Eu não sabia o que fazer, então Snape chegou e me mandou eu sair dali. Só sei que o chão estava ensangüentado quando sai. Nunca vi tanto sangue.

- Você o matou? – Rony perguntou, ficando pálido. Meus olhos voltaram a arder. Harry não podia ter feito isso.

- Não. Não sei – Ele falou, atordoado – Snape deve ter conseguido salvar a vida daquele miserável.

- Que feitiço... – Reuni forças pra falar, mas Harry desviou o olhar. – Que feitiço você usou?

- Sectumsempra – Ele me respondeu, indo sentar em uma poltrona.

- Nunca ouvi falar – Falei mais pra mim do que pra eles.

- Estava no livro do Príncipe – Ele respondeu, seco novamente. Eu o olhei, com raiva.

- Como você pôde usar um feitiço desconhecido? E em uma pessoa? – Falei horrorizada e com raiva. Eu sabia que ele tinha que ter se livrado daquele livro, desde o começo.

- Em uma pessoa, ou no seu Draquinho? – Ele perguntou e me olhou com desprezo. Prendi minha respiração e vi o olhar de confusão de Rony e Gina.

Harry se levantou e foi para o dormitório. Olhei para Rony e Gina e então o segui. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Harry ia me odiar pro resto da vida. Comecei a chorar desesperadamente antes mesmo de entrar no dormitório.

- Harry – Disse vendo ele sentado na cama, com muito ódio. Meu Deus, o que eu fiz?

- Sai daqui, Hermione – Ele falou e eu estanquei. Então Rony entrou no quarto.

- O que ta acontecendo? – Ele perguntou, ainda confuso.

- Rony, você poderia sair? – Perguntei, educadamente, mas Harry se revoltou. Começou a gritar e me assustou.

- SAIR PORQUE? ELE PRECISA SABER O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! – Lágrimas escorriam em meu rosto e eu não conseguia parar. Olhei pra Rony e ele também estava assustado.

- O que a Hermione fez? – Ele perguntou, timidamente.

- NOS TRAIU! ELA É UMA TRAIDORA, SÓ ISSO – Harry tinha se levantado e deu um soco na sustentação da cama. Eu pulei de susto e fechei meus olhos. Eu não era traidora. Eu nunca deixei de estar ao lado deles.

- Harry, me escuta – Tentei, mas Rony me interrompeu.

- O que você fez? – Rony perguntou me encarando. Aquilo doeu.

- ELA ESTÁ COM O MALFOY! – Harry respondeu e Rony me olhou horrorizado

- O que?

- NÃO! – Eu gritei – Não estou com ninguém!

- CALA A BOCA – Harry foi se aproximando de mim e eu senti um certo medo – Você quer desmenti o que eu ouvi e VI? – Ele me perguntou e eu balancei a cabeça.

- Harry, por favor. Eu nunca deixei de ser leal a vocês, eu... – Rony me interrompeu de novo.

- Você ta com o Malfoy? Harry... – Ele se voltou para o garoto – Tem certeza que...

- Rony, eu ouvi o que eles falaram. – Pelo menos ele parou de gritar – Ele falando da Hermione gemendo nos braços dele!

- Você... – Rony começou – Você fez sexo com o Malfoy? – A cara dele de nojo me deixou constrangida.

Eu queria sumir de tanta vergonha. Não por eles saberem que fiz sexo, mas por eles saberem que foi com o Malfoy. Um Comensal. Um inimigo. Aquilo devia ter atingido eles mais do que calculei e me senti horrível. Principalmente pelo jeito que Harry acabou sabendo do fato. Abaixei a cabeça sem ter o que argumentar.

- Como você pôde? – Ele me perguntou e segurou meu braço – Ele odeia gente como você, odeia seu sangue, sempre te desprezou e sempre a viu como um lixo humano. COMO VOCÊ PODE, HERMIONE? – Senti as lágrimas descendo e conseguia ouvir os murmúrios de indignação de Rony.

- Harry. Não é bem assim – Eu tentei, mais uma vez sem sucesso.

- Sai daqui – Ele falou me soltando. O olhei e nunca vi ele me olhando com tanto desprezo e nojo.

Nunca achei que ele me olharia daquele jeito. Aquilo pareceu sugar minha alma, me deixando completamente arrasada. Não conseguia sentir meu coração batendo, apenas um zumbido em meu ouvido. Olhei para Rony, mas ele não me olhou, penas parecia não acreditar em nada daquilo. Harry parecia que tinha envelhecido dez anos, só naquelas ultimas horas. Eu me sentia dez anos mais velha também, mas estava feito. Eu tinha feito e eles estavam sabendo, nada mudaria isso e tudo estava prestes a mudar entre nós, e eu não podia fazer nada para evitar isso. Então sai. Como se uma galáxia inteira tivesse desabado sobre mim. Como se eu nunca mais fosse ser a mesma.


	9. Intensidade

"_Close enough to start a war_

_All that I have is on the floor_

_God only knows what we're fighting for"_

Entrar em minha casa, depois de passar a pior semana da minha vida, desde que fui para Hogwarts, foi de longe a melhor sensação que senti. A casa estava vazia, quieta, quente. Meus pais devem ter viajado, pois eu não havia avisado que passaria o Natal com eles. Honestamente, a última coisa que queria agora era ter que explicar para eles que eu não passaria o Natal com meus amigos, porque eles não falam mais comigo por um motivo quase vergonhoso. Agradeci mentalmente por estar sozinha, antes de subir para meu quarto. Meu lugar favorito, de todos os lugares que já estive. Sempre me senti protegida e acolhida, nele. E era exatamente isso que precisava.

Abri a cortina para deixar o fraco sol entrar. A paisagem estava branca e não tinha pessoas na rua. Uma sensação de solidão me invadiu e eu senti um aperto no coração só de pensar que meus melhores amigos não me mandariam, nem ao menos, uma carta nesses dias que passarei fora. Segurei o choro. Estava com fome, mas minha cama me chamou e eu a obedeci. Deitei-me encolhida feito uma criança e fechei os olhos, tentando ouvir o silencio. Adormeci.

X

A sensação era de ter dormido por mil anos. Meu corpo estava mole e, por incrível que possa parecer, eu ainda acordei sonolenta. O sol estava nascendo em minha janela e meu despertador dizia que ainda era cedo demais para acordar, em um feriado. Mas eu precisava levantar e comer algo, ou eu acabaria desmaiando. Não antes de tomar um banho.

O silencio na casa era retumbante. Passei pelo _hall _observando as fotos de família, antes de entrar na cozinha. Eu não era tão boa para cozinhar, quanto minha mãe, mas eu me virava. Enquanto preparava meu café da manhã, arrisquei beliscar um dos biscoitos dela, que estavam em um pote, no balcão. Biscoitos de mel, meus preferidos. Quase desisti de preparar minha própria comida, porque eu seria capaz de comer todo aquele pote. Ri de mim, enquanto me afastava daquela tentação quando, da janela da cozinha, percebi uma movimentação em frente a minha casa. Estanquei antes de olhar. Estava receosa, mas poderia ser só um vizinho ou eu estava imaginando coisas. Olhei uma segunda vez e o que eu vi, me fez prender a respiração. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

- Que diabos... – Sussurrei quando acompanhei com os olhos, ele atravessando a rua e vindo em direção a minha casa. Corri para a porta.

Não sei o que mais me deixou nervosa com aquela aparição, mas o fato de não poder realizar nenhum feitiço, caso ele tentasse algo, estava começando a me preocupar.

Abri a porta e lá estava ele. Com o cabelo alinhado, sobretudo preto e com uma expressão séria. Eu não estava acreditando no que eu estava vendo.

- O que diabos você veio fazer aqui? – Falei com uma voz falhada – E como achou minha casa?

- Vocês, Trouxas, não costumam convidar as pessoas para entrarem, não? – Ele perguntou, esfregando as mãos uma na outra, para aquecer, imaginei.

- Não me lembro de ter te convidado para vir até _aqui. _– O encarei séria. A porta estava meio aberta.

- Anda Granger, me deixa entrar.

- Não mesmo. Essa é _minha_ casa. – Por que eu deveria deixá-lo entrar? Essa era a casa dos meus pais, eu não deveria deixar entrar gente, como ele.

- Eu só quero conversar, e merda, está MUITO frio aqui fora! – Ele parecia realmente estar sofrendo com o frio. Soltei um muxoxo e me afastei da porta para que ele pudesse entrar. Observei-o enquanto ele atravessava a porta, e ele não parecia estar tão bem. Pelo menos suas olheiras estavam muito visíveis.

Ele entrou na sala e começou a observar minhas fotos com minha família, e por algum motivo aquilo mexeu comigo. Não sei explicar como e por que, mas mexeu. Arrumei meu cabelo, um pouco desajeitada, enquanto ele estava de costas. Eu não fazia ideia de como eu estava.

- Hum... Quer beber algo? – Perguntei para tentar ser educada e fazê-lo parar de olhar aquelas fotos – Chá, ou suco, ou café...

- Chá – Ele falou, me encarando. Suspirei e fui para a cozinha. Ele me seguiu.

Enquanto eu colocava a água para esquentar, evitei olhá-lo. Ouvi-o puxar uma cadeira para se sentar à mesa e senti seus olhos observando cada movimento meu. Estava bem desconfortável aquela situação, ainda mais por não estarmos nos falando. Peguei as xícaras e as coloquei na mesa.

- Açúcar? – Perguntei, quebrando o longo silêncio.

- Não – Ele respondeu seco. Sem acrescentar nenhuma palavra. Sem puxar o assunto que ele queria tratar. Nada. Suspirei e o servi, para depois me sentar à mesa.

- Então, o que você quer? – Perguntei, enquanto tomava meu chá. E ele não me respondeu. E isso me deixou um pouco irritada e frustrada. O observei dar dois goles no chá.

- Eu não tenho o dia inteiro, Malfoy – descansei uma de minhas mãos na mesa, e comecei a bater meus dedos nela, mostrando impaciência. Ele soltou um risinho. – O que foi?

- Duvido que tenha algo para fazer hoje – Ele falou, com aquele sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Hoje é Natal – Falei como se fosse significar alguma coisa.

- E você está sozinha – Como ele pode ser tão irritante?

- Qual é Malfoy? Sério que você não tem mais nada de interessante para fazer hoje? – Perguntei, irritada, me levantando da mesa para deixar minha xícara na pia.

- Você me pediu para te deixar em paz, para não ir atrás de você porque era perda de tempo o que estávamos fazendo. E eu fiz isso! Agora você aparece aqui para me perturbar!

Abri a torneira e observei a água correr por um instante. Senti vontade de jogar aquela xícara na cara dele e fazê-lo falar, o que quer que fosse. Suspirei e fechei os olhos e então o senti perto de mim.

- Então eu te perturbo. – Ele constatou como se fosse alguma novidade. Não me mexi.

Senti sua mão em um dos meus braços e ele me virou, me fazendo o encarar. Sua outra mão segurou meu rosto, fazendo da minha tentativa de virar para o outro lado, mal sucedida.

- Sabe a única coisa que me perturba, toda noite, Granger? Aquele dia – Ele falou e eu senti meu rosto queimar. – Eu achei que se tivesse você aquela vez, eu mataria minha vontade e te esqueceria de vez. Como um dos tantos brinquedos que tive quando era criança. Eu brincava uma vez e me cansava. Sentia-me entediado. Sempre os deixava de lado... – Ele deu uma pausa e eu fiz um movimento, tentando me soltar dele, mas ele foi mais forte. Porque ele fazia aquilo comigo?

- Mas não foi isso que aconteceu – Ele riu nervoso, e abaixou a cabeça a encostando em meu ombro direito. Senti sua respiração e, por um momento eu quis abraçá-lo – Eu continuo te querendo. Merda Granger! Porque eu não consigo te tirar de mim?

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Nem sabia se dizer algo, naquele momento, poderia ser o certo. Segurei seu rosto com uma das minhas mãos e o fiz me olhar. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e tristes. E eu só tive uma reação.

Encostei meu rosto no dele e o abracei. Eu não sabia por que ele avia saído, de onde for para vir para a minha casa, mas mesmo assim eu o abracei. E ele correspondeu. Seu corpo estava quente e só agora percebi que ele havia tirando o Sobretudo. Senti-o afastando seu rosto um pouco e eu já sabia o que viria a seguir. Sua boca encostou-se à minha e não encontrou nenhuma resistência para aprofundar o beijo. Sua mão passeou pelas minhas costas e parou em minha nuca, enquanto seus dedos seguraram meus cabelos. Segurei-me firme no abraço, enquanto ele me suspendeu um pouco e me virou, para sentar-me à mesa. Continuamos sem interromper o beijo. Senti sua mão gelada em minha barriga, enquanto tentava levantar meu suéter, até conseguir tirá-lo. O ouvir soltar uma reclamação ao perceber que eu ainda tinha uma camisa mais fina, por baixo. Sorri. Ele se inclinou para cima de mim, enquanto beijava meu pescoço. Minhas mãos passeavam por suas costas, enquanto tentavam tirar sua blusa. Com sucesso. Vi sua mão empurrar a xícara que ele estava tomando chá, momentos antes, e se espatifar no chão. Minha mãe me mataria se eu não a concertasse.

Senti uma de suas mãos em um dos meus seios, e isso me fez soltar um pequeno gemido. Foi quando percebi que ele já estava excitado e o parei. Ele me olhou, com uma interrogação no rosto, mas eu sorri. Recusava-me a fazer sexo na cozinha da casa dos meus pais. Sussurrei "quarto" em seu ouvido, e o guiei até as escadas para subirmos. Ele pareceu gostar da provocação.

Abri a porta do meu quarto e ele entrou me agarrando e me jogando na cama. Fechou a porta e veio para cima de mim. Eu me sentei e comecei a tirar seu cinto enquanto ele me tirava à camisa.

Ajeitei-me na cama e ele foi tirando a minha calça, me deixando só de calcinha e sutiã. Então ele começou a dar atenção aos meus seios. Enlacei minhas pernas na cintura dele e pude sentir seu membro, e aquilo fez meu corpo reagir mais uma vez. Ele começou a fazer movimentos para me provocar. Eu o mordi no ombro. Ele riu, deliciado, e aquilo me deixou contente. Naquele momento eu não queria saber onde eu estava, porque eu estava com ele e ia tê-lo. Não me importava Harry, Ron ou qualquer outra pessoa. Só eu e ele. Ali.

Sua mão desceu e, literalmente, rasgou os lados da minha calcinha. Aquilo ardeu, mas eu não liguei. Foi ai que senti seus dedos fazendo movimentos e eu comecei gemer um pouco mais. Ele riu.

- Eu sou muito bom, mal comecei e você já ta molhada – Ele falou divertido

- Cala a boca – Falei, começando a me contorcer e a fazer movimentos com o quadril.

Ele tirou os dedos e começou a me beijar, a massagear meus seios e então senti seu membro me penetrando. Ditando o ritmo e aquilo começou a ficar melhor ainda. Foi melhor que a primeira vez. Aliás, era como se aquela primeira vez não tivesse existido. Eu estava em êxtase. Ele aumentou o ritmo, enquanto eu gemia muito mais alto que antes. Não queria fazer a garota tipo escandalosa, mas não estava dando certo. E então chegamos no ápice juntos. E foi mágico.

Senti seu corpo pesar no meu, os dois ofegantes. Eu o abracei e ele descansou a cabeça entre meu pescoço e ombro. E assim ficamos. Não sei se por dez minutos ou 1 hora, apenas ficamos calados. Cada um com seu próprio pensamento, antes de adormecermos.


End file.
